Un hada de Abril
by dolcefairy
Summary: Esta historia habla de Abril una niña un poco solitaria que vive en la Tierra. Ella siempre supo que era un hada y el día en que su vida cambiaría al fin llego.   Siempre cree en el amor y en la magia*
1. Chapter 1

Un hada de Abril es mi primera historia.

Se trata acerca de hadas, una de las más grandes pasiones de mi vida.

Esta un poco inspirada en las Winx una serie italiana de hadas, así que si encuentran una similitud, o muchas, por favor perdónenme, no era mi intención.

Espero que con esta historia vuelvan a creer en el poder de la magia y del amor


	2. Lo sabía soy un hada!

Ser un hada es mucho más difícil de lo que todos piensas, más si es que no te haz preparado para serlo desde antes. Mi historia es más fácil de contar que cualquier otra, por que se asocia un poco al mundo de ustedes, los humanos.

Nací en la Tierra como cualquier otra persona normal, aunque nunca fui así. Aprendí a hablar y a caminar prácticamente sola y al año daba discursos de política y corría la maratón, bueno no tanto pero algo así. Cuando ya fui más grande me vi involucrada en algo grande, algo que te apasiona, algo que te envuelve y no te deja salir más, los libros. Los libros son algo maravilloso, te permiten contar historias sobre cosas que tu sabes o crees y además te permite saber cosas de un país lejano, de un planeta lejano, de una mente lejana que quizás con la vida nunca conocerías, puedo decir que he vivido en París, en Estados Unidos, en Londres y creo que hasta en China solo gracias a los libros. Bueno la cosa es que son un poco adictivos y la medicina aún no encuentra un remedio para esta adicción, uno empieza con un solo libro, si eres pequeño puede ser un libro de cuentos, o de fábulas, esas en las que los animales hablan y te dejan lecciones valiosas para la vida, y de ahí te vas interesando más y más y más y más hasta que paf! Te atrapan usando las letras como si fueran cuerdas y te atan de manos y pies dejándote totalmente rendida ante su indiscutible sabiduría.

Y esa fue mi vida como humana, los libros.

Nunca tuve un novio, nunca me gustaron las fiestas ni bailar, nunca me gusto jugar, nunca me tuve un hobbie, nunca hice algo que los humanos normales hacían. Y es que, ¿no les parece acaso que la vida de un humano es extremadamente aburrida? Nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. No tiene ningún otro propósito. No salvan vidas, no aprenden cosas grandiosas, la mayoría no conoce más allá de su propio planeta, no hacen nada más que nacer para morir. Por dios incluso me dio sueño.

Yo esperaba que mi vida fuese así, pero algo cambió

No se por que fui yo y no fuiste tu a quien eligieron para ser un hada, no puedo decir que mi vida era asquerosa, la verdad era bien normal, nada fuera de lo común, tenía una madre, un padre y una hermana gemela. Aunque la verdad no somos muy parecidas, ella es blanca, muy blanca, rubia y de ojos verdes, yo por el contrario soy blanca normal, de pelo castaño un poco cobrizo y ojos café, pero somos gemelas aunque nadie nos crea. Y nuestras personalidades son muy distintas, ella es señorita, graciosa, siempre esta bien con todo el mundo, es caprichosa, sensible, y orgullosa, bueno en lo último estamos de acuerdo, yo por el contrario no soy señorita, no es que sea una cerda asquerosa, pero lo que quiero decir es que no soy completamente femenina, más bien soy un poco amachada, camino con la espalda enconrvada, los pies para adentro, no me gusta peinarme, ni comprarme ropa aunque a veces me pinto, solo cuando salgo. No tengo esa habilidad innata de las niñas para peinar, pintar y diseñar, más bien soy todo lo contrario, lo único femenino que tengo es que siempre creí en las hadas, además mi genio es un poco, como decirlo, conflictivo, no soporto nada que yo no desee soportar y reviento con facilidad ante la furia, no puedo contenerme y enseguida exploto y me enojo, fue así como descubrí que verdaderamente era un hada.

Como lo dije tengo una hermana gemela muy distinta a mí, pero muy parecida a mi madre, son prácticamente una copia, y yo soy la copia de mi padre.

Nunca me interesó mi madre, nunca la quise como todo el mundo quiere a su madre, incondicionalmente, muchas veces la encontraba una tonta sin cerebro, demasiado sencible, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir y muy injusta.

En una de sus injusticias me encontraba atrapada cuando descubrí mis poderes, era una rabia contenida hace muchísimos días. Estaba tratando de controlar mi furia pero me era imposible y no sabía como desahogarme. Pegué el portazo de la existencia de los portazos en mi pieza, y me tiré a la cama a golpearla, de pronto sentí el insoportable ruido de una puerta que se abre cuando uno está ardiendo de rabia y para empeorar la situación, mi mamá en el umbral. No dijo nada, solo me miró con cara de que le había arruinado el día, ella siempre decía que yo lo hacía. Fue tanta mi rabia que comencé a mirarla con odio, con fuego en mis ojos y de pronto la puerta dio un portazo y se cerró. Me asusté ya que no corría viento hacía mucho calor y yo tenía las ventanas cerradas por que al parecer afuera hacía mucho más calor que adentro, por lo tanto era imposible que el aire la hubiera cerrado, había sido yo la que usando mi poder mental había cerrado la puerta, me quedé sentada con la boca abierta por lo menos por un minuto, sin pensar en nada. Luego recordé que mi mamá estaba al otro lado y estaba segura que en cuanto recuperara el aliento arremetería contra mí, tenía que abrir la puerta rápido, así que usando todo mi poder mental, la abrí nuevamente sin pararme de mi cara, y miré a mi madre desafiante, ya no podría retenerme, de hecho en cuanto abrí la puerta ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mi hada me miraba orgullosa desde lo alto de mi armario, había visto toda mi escena y nunca había visto sus ojos tan brillosos como en ese momento, ese fue mi día, era tiempo de convertirme en hada. Ese hada siempre había estado conmigo, desde que nací, la recuerdo desde siempre junto a mí, fue una de mis pocas amigas en la Tierra y era simplemente gradiosa, lo único malo es que nunca habíamos podido hablar, no lograba entender su idioma, por eso mismo no tenía nombre, no quería ponerle uno por que podía ofenderse, tenía que ser simplemente el hada.

Segundos después del accidente mi hada perdió el brillo y desapareció y al momento tocaron la puerta. Sabía que era ella.

Corrí escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta, nunca había hecho algo así. Cuando la abrí efectivamente ahí estaba.

Soy Aranza – recuerdo que me dijo y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla, al fín podiamos estar juntas como amigas – Abril tenemos que irnos rápido, no me dejan estar mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela y menos de noche, solo tengo permiso por ser una misión especial.

Respiré profundo y asentí. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y corrí escaleras arriba nuevamente, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía como para correr así. Esto impresionó a mi papá que me tiró alguna que otra broma mientras me seguía hacia mi cuarto. Cuando me vió guardando mi ropa en una maleta se asustó

¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó casi llorando. No supe que hacer, no sabía si era lo correcto decirle así que solo acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa y seguí empacando. Me ponía triste dejarlo solo con estas brujas, pero sabía que con ellas él era felíz, y no tenía por que negárselo.

¿vas a salir hermanita? Supongo que sola por que no tienes amigas – esta vez y por primera vez en mi visa resbalo por mi cuerpo toda la mala energía que mi hermana emitía. Es cierto no tenía muchas amigas y casi nunca salía, pero ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. Le sonreí y seguí bajando las escaleras hasta encontrarme nuevamente con Aranza.

Reuní a toda mi familia en el living y les hablé con claridad. En cuanto les dije mi propuesta se largaron a reir, pero yo seguí ahí firme, sabía que yo decía la verdad, era un hada y tenía que irme al mundo mágico a prepararme

es como si fuera a la escuela Bernarda – le dije a mi hermana – tu estas ahí todo el día y vuelves en la noche. Será lo mismo solo que yo no me preparo para ser una contadora o una ingeniera, me preparo para ser hada. Mi hermana levantó su ceja incrédula

Igual me iba a ir así que no importaba mucho si no me creían.

Tomé mis maletas, tomé a mi amiga y entramos al mundo mágico.

El mundo mágico era simplemente mágico. No podía creer lo hermoso y fantástico que era, los colores, las luces, todo era muy distinto a la Tierra y lo adoraba. Todo estaba lleno de árboles y de hermosas flores, la verdad es que las flores nunca me gustaron, me parecían feas y demasiado olorosas, pero aquí todo era hermoso, todo tenía la proporción perfecta, todo estaba en armonía con lo que lo rodeaba.

Justo frente a nosotras había una gran edificación, con ventanas redondas, puertas hermosamente adornadas, y estructuras asimétricas, al parecer ese sería mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando entramos a la escuela una señora de edad pero que representaba autoridad nos estaba esperando en la entrada, que era simplemente un arco redondo, me preguntaba como nunca les entraban a robar.

Abril que alegría que llegaras – me dijo la señora dándome un abrazo – te estábamos esperando hace mucho.

Yo también he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, no sabe lo ansiosa que estoy.

Bueno yo soy la directora de la escuela de hadas así que aquí – hizo un movimiento muy fino con su mano, sutil y muy femenino, y al instante apareció un baúl y una llave junto a ella. – hay un pequeño regalo.

Debo decir que si la clave para la magia de un hada es la femineidad creo que estoy perdida – me reí, Aranza y la directora me miraron extrañadas, ups.

La verdad es que la clave no es esa, pero es un factor importante. – Urg! Creo que eso sería una de las cosas más difíciles.

Mi amiga me condujo hasta su área que era la misma que la mía, ahí habrían más chicas con las que compartiríamos habitación y era lo que me complicaba. Para Aranza este era su primer año, pero su madre y todas sus familiares mujeres habían estado en esta escuela, por lo que la conocía completamente, sabía que trataban de ponerte con personas muy distintas para que conociéramos distintas realidades, y yo no soportaba personas distintas.

La habitación era simplemente maravillosa, había un espacio común donde habían sillones, un computador y un televisor para el tiempo de recreación. Me fijé en que Aranza ya estaba completamente instalada en la escuela, sus cosas estaban todas tiradas por la habitación.

Mmm. Abril, me parece que esta es tu habitación – miré hacía mi amiga que mantenía abierta una puerta al otro extremo de donde yo estaba, efectivamente ahí estaba escrito con unas hermosas letras mi nombre. Cuando entré me sorprendí de la cantidad de libros que habían ahí, era como una biblioteca personal, entre ellos pude reconocer libros que eran míos y que había dejado en mi casa.

Wow, no puedo creerlo este libro es mío, pensé que nunca más volvería a verlo – estuve a punto de abrazarlo, llorar y hacerlo saltar junto a mi tomados de las manos y dando giros. Ese libro me amaba, y yo a él, estaba segura que los corazones giraban a nuestro alrededor y una música de reencuentro nos acompañaba en nuestra danza. Bueno probablemente eso no pasó, pero así me sentí.

Ay por favor es solo un libro, ¿te fijaste en tu cama? – miré con los ojos abiertos mi nuevo lecho era también en forma de libro y muy blanda y cómoda por lo demás, el cobertor tenía letras que iban cambiando en forma de citas de libros, en efectos mis citas favoritas.

Me fijé también que había otra cama al otro lado de la mía, no estaban tan cerca, de hecho estaba más bien lejos, pero me llamó la atención. Era redonda llena de velas alrededor, con vuelos, espejos, muy a lo "niña mimada", no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía compartir mi maravillosa habitación con algo así, era totalmente injusto, ósea ¡salía de una estúpida hueca sin cerebro (mi hermana) para unirme a otra!, era algo imposible.

¿sabes quien es? – Aranza se encogió de hombros y negó. Habían dos puertas cerca de la cama que parecían algo así como un armario, ¿Por qué tenía un armario si podíamos usar la magia para reducir ese espacio innecesario?. Para ser más especifica era un walking Close, de esos que son como un mundo entero adentro, la niña tenía de todo, ropa, zapatos, joyas, bolsos, cintillos etc. etc. etc. Increíble

¿Qué pasa les ha gustado mi ropa? – me di vuelta y vi a una diosa en persona, no vayan a pensar mal de mí. . .bueno en verdad no me interesa, pero era simplemente hermosa. Su pelo verde agua caía en forma de cascada por su cuerpo hasta llegar aproximadamente a la altura de la cintura, tenía los ojos del mismo color que su pelo un poco más oscuro quizás, pero más intenso, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa perfecta y una expresión dulce – pueden sacar todo lo que quieran, no me interesa.

No quiero nada de tu estúpida ropa, tengo la mía y no necesito usar rosas, vuelos, ni brillos para llamar la atención de nadie

Tranquila Abril, no te pongas así – me avergoncé por mi actitud tan altanera, pero no podía evitar ser prejuiciosa – Ella es Coral, una buena conocida del reino de las sirenas

¿sirenas?

Bueno si sirenas, ¿de donde eres que no haz oído hablar de las sirenas? Bueno no importa estábamos en otro tema, mi ropa; si es linda, veo que no te gusta el rosa, pero el rojo creo que te quedaría muy bien, además tienes un cabello hermoso, aunque podríamos cepillarlo más seguido y usar un poco de crema de algas de sirena, pero con un poco de eso quedarás esplendorosa.

¿Rosa, rojo, cremas, algas, sirenas, mi cabello? Que onda, no necesitaba nada de eso para ser feliz, me bastaba con un par de libros y comida. Pero las chicas insistieron en seguir hablando de ropa y moda y yo me escabullí a la biblioteca, no sabía nada de este mundo y necesitaba instruirme un poco, si no quedaría como una ignorante. Encontré el libro perfecto que explicaba todo la creación de este mundo, decía y cito.

"**Las sirenas viven en la costa sur del mundo mágico. Tiene allí su propio reino, desde donde crean la belleza de todo este universo. **

**Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho años atrás, las sirenas era muy malas, con segundas intenciones para poder extender su territorio marino y así poder salir de la zona sur del mundo mágico. Para esto crearon la belleza, que era un especie de poder hipnotizante que las ayudaba para persuadir a las hadas y a las otras criaturas mágicas.**

**Finalmente y gracias a la ayuda de las hadas, las sirenas pudieron limpiar su corazón y ser mejores personas y así distribuyeron la belleza a todas las demás criaturas. Aunque téngalo claro, el tema favorito de una sirena siempre será la moda"**

Por supuesto que lo tenía claro, era cosa de ver a Coral, aunque ella no era una sirena, era un hada, creo.

De pronto en mi mente apareció la directora de la escuela, como en una nebulosa y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Después de subir casi doscientas escaleras encontré el despacho de la directora, en ese momento lo único que quería era tener mis alas. Y para colmo cuando llegué las puertas estaban cerradas, era imposible como tanta privacidad, toqué la puerta pero nadie me abrió, así que lo intenté con la fuerza, tampoco funcionó. Después de varios minutos intentándolo decidí sentarme a esperar que llegara la directora, probablemente no estaba y sería muy inoportuno entrar cuando ella no estuviera. Fue ahí cuando me fijé que la puerta estaba adornada por millones de hermosas hadas, entre ellas yo. Bueno no era yo, era un hada muy parecida a mi, ósea yo con alas. Pero ¿Por qué yo estaba ahí?. Traté de buscar a Aranza y a Coral, pero no aparecían, probablemente no fui capaz de encontrarla, era como buscar a Waldo.

Toqué el hada que se parecía a mí, y tuve inmediatamente una visión en mi cabeza. Era la misma hada pero con un abdomen prominente, estaba embrazada, se veía hermosa e increíblemente poderosa, estaba haciendo un hechizo o algo así y sus ondas mágicas se extendieron por miles de millas.

Luego desperté y sentí algo en mi corazón, genial problemas cardiacos. Pero no era eso era como una luz, una energía que salía de mi interior y con eso conseguí abrir la puerta.

El despacho de la directora era mucho más simple que cualquier cosa que yo haya visto en esta escuela, era en forma redonda, como todo, y había un escritorio al medio, con una silla, alrededor tenía muchos espejos que daban reflejo y simplemente eso.

Abril – de pronto la directora me sorprendió saliendo de un espejo – te estaba esperando. Que extraña hada la que elegiste para entrar, aunque muy poderosa por cierto, lamento su destino – _si claro, si triste destino, una pena_. Para mí era como si estuviera hablando en chino, yo no había elegido a nadie solo llamó mi atención – Pero bueno te llamaba para agradecerte por aceptar nuestra invitación a la escuela, muy pocas terrestres lo aceptan con tanta facilidad, pensamos que sería un poco más difícil

Bueno es el sueño de todo el mundo ¿no?, además yo sabía de su existencia Aranza estuvo siempre conmigo en forma de una muñeca y siempre me contó acerca de ustedes y que algún día yo me convertiría en un hada.

Veo que mi idea resultó – la miré extrañada – Las cosas no deberían haber ocurrido así, por lo general lo de las muñecas no resultan, cuando los humanos crecen dejan de lado sus muñecas y no podemos seguir comunicándoles, por eso siempre reaccionan mal, pero tu estas destinada a ser un hada. – le sonreí, claramente era mi destino no me conformaba con ser humano – mañana comenzarán tus clases y debes estar preparada, serán días agotadores asi que te dejo que descanses, probablemente Aranza quiera salir, le encanta hacer esas cosas, igual que toda su familia, pero recuerda que deben volver antes de las 2 de la mañana si no quieren dormir afuera.

¡Dos de la mañana! Por favor yo tenía permiso para salir hasta las cinco de la tarde y esa era la hora que salía del colegio. ¡Definitivamente ser un hada era mucho mejor de lo que yo pude haber pensado jamás!. Estaba ansiosa por salir, aquí todo era distinto no como en la Tierra que todo el mundo se drogaba y bebía alcohol, aquí se notaba que eran más inteligentes y que cuidaban mucho mejor su cuerpo.

-Aranza, Coral – les grité cuando llegué corriendo a nuestra habitación – ¡tenemos que salir hoy! ¿sabían que tenemos permiso hasta las dos de la mañana?

- Ay por favor Abril, pero es tan obvio que saldremos es nuestro primer día, tenemos que festejarlo, además irán las chicas no sé si las conoces Brisa, Sol y Selene. –Brisa tenía el cabello casi blanco, pero hermoso no como el de una vieja, sus ojos eran color metálico, era alta y delgada como todo el mundo en esta dimensión. Se acercó enseguida mí, me saludó y comenzó a preguntarme por mi vida como si fuera un interrogatorio policial. Luego vino Sol que iba y venía casi corriendo por todas partes, me saludo cariñosamente y siguió conversando con las chicas, su cabello era rubio con ojos dorados, alta y un poco tostada pero más bien su piel era un poco amarilla, bueno del color de sol.

Y Selene, tenía el cabello morado y ojos grises una combinación extraña en cualquier parte menos aquí al parecer, fue la más cariñosa y afectuosa parecía extremadamente tierna y amable.

- Bueno y ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Brisa sentada en el sillón junto a Coral que veía las noticias de espectáculos de su reino, impresionada por que no sé que princesa tenía una relación con un súbdito y bla bla bla.

- Los guardianes nos vendrán a buscar, mi hermano es uno de ellos, probablemente traerá a algunos amigos – todos quedaron conforme con la respuesta de Aranza menos yo, ¿Qué era un guardián?


	3. El mundo mágico

El mundo mágico era simplemente mágico. No podía creer lo hermoso y fantástico que era, los colores, las luces, todo era muy distinto a la Tierra y lo adoraba. Todo estaba lleno de árboles y de hermosas flores, la verdad es que las flores nunca me gustaron, me parecían feas y demasiado olorosas, pero aquí todo era hermoso, todo tenía la proporción perfecta, todo estaba en armonía con lo que lo rodeaba.

Justo frente a nosotras había una gran edificación, con ventanas redondas, puertas hermosamente adornadas, y estructuras asimétricas, al parecer ese sería mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando entramos a la escuela una señora de edad pero que representaba autoridad nos estaba esperando en la entrada, que era simplemente un arco redondo, me preguntaba como nunca les entraban a robar.

Abril que alegría que llegaras – me dijo la señora dándome un abrazo – te estábamos esperando hace mucho.

Yo también he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, no sabe lo ansiosa que estoy.

Bueno yo soy la directora de la escuela de hadas así que aquí – hizo un movimiento muy fino con su mano, sutil y muy femenino, y al instante apareció un baúl y una llave junto a ella. – hay un pequeño regalo.

Debo decir que si la clave para la magia de un hada es la femineidad creo que estoy perdida – me reí, Aranza y la directora me miraron extrañadas, ups.

La verdad es que la clave no es esa, pero es un factor importante. – Urg! Creo que eso sería una de las cosas más difíciles.

Mi amiga me condujo hasta su área que era la misma que la mía, ahí habrían más chicas con las que compartiríamos habitación y era lo que me complicaba. Para Aranza este era su primer año, pero su madre y todas sus familiares mujeres habían estado en esta escuela, por lo que la conocía completamente, sabía que trataban de ponerte con personas muy distintas para que conociéramos distintas realidades, y yo no soportaba personas distintas.

La habitación era simplemente maravillosa, había un espacio común donde habían sillones, un computador y un televisor para el tiempo de recreación. Me fijé en que Aranza ya estaba completamente instalada en la escuela, sus cosas estaban todas tiradas por la habitación.

Mmm. Abril, me parece que esta es tu habitación – miré hacía mi amiga que mantenía abierta una puerta al otro extremo de donde yo estaba, efectivamente ahí estaba escrito con unas hermosas letras mi nombre. Cuando entré me sorprendí de la cantidad de libros que habían ahí, era como una biblioteca personal, entre ellos pude reconocer libros que eran míos y que había dejado en mi casa.

Wow, no puedo creerlo este libro es mío, pensé que nunca más volvería a verlo – estuve a punto de abrazarlo, llorar y hacerlo saltar junto a mi tomados de las manos y dando giros. Ese libro me amaba, y yo a él, estaba segura que los corazones giraban a nuestro alrededor y una música de reencuentro nos acompañaba en nuestra danza. Bueno probablemente eso no pasó, pero así me sentí.

Ay por favor es solo un libro, ¿te fijaste en tu cama? – miré con los ojos abiertos mi nuevo lecho era también en forma de libro y muy blanda y cómoda por lo demás, el cobertor tenía letras que iban cambiando en forma de citas de libros, en efectos mis citas favoritas.

Me fijé también que había otra cama al otro lado de la mía, no estaban tan cerca, de hecho estaba más bien lejos, pero me llamó la atención. Era redonda llena de velas alrededor, con vuelos, espejos, muy a lo "niña mimada", no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía compartir mi maravillosa habitación con algo así, era totalmente injusto, ósea ¡salía de una estúpida hueca sin cerebro (mi hermana) para unirme a otra!, era algo imposible.

¿sabes quien es? – Aranza se encogió de hombros y negó. Habían dos puertas cerca de la cama que parecían algo así como un armario, ¿Por qué tenía un armario si podíamos usar la magia para reducir ese espacio innecesario?. Para ser más especifica era un walking Close, de esos que son como un mundo entero adentro, la niña tenía de todo, ropa, zapatos, joyas, bolsos, cintillos etc. etc. etc. Increíble

¿Qué pasa les ha gustado mi ropa? – me di vuelta y vi a una diosa en persona, no vayan a pensar mal de mí. . .bueno en verdad no me interesa, pero era simplemente hermosa. Su pelo verde agua caía en forma de cascada por su cuerpo hasta llegar aproximadamente a la altura de la cintura, tenía los ojos del mismo color que su pelo un poco más oscuro quizás, pero más intenso, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa perfecta y una expresión dulce – pueden sacar todo lo que quieran, no me interesa.

No quiero nada de tu estúpida ropa, tengo la mía y no necesito usar rosas, vuelos, ni brillos para llamar la atención de nadie

Tranquila Abril, no te pongas así – me avergoncé por mi actitud tan altanera, pero no podía evitar ser prejuiciosa – Ella es Coral, una buena conocida del reino de las sirenas

¿sirenas?

Bueno si sirenas, ¿de donde eres que no haz oído hablar de las sirenas? Bueno no importa estábamos en otro tema, mi ropa; si es linda, veo que no te gusta el rosa, pero el rojo creo que te quedaría muy bien, además tienes un cabello hermoso, aunque podríamos cepillarlo más seguido y usar un poco de crema de algas de sirena, pero con un poco de eso quedarás esplendorosa.

¿Rosa, rojo, cremas, algas, sirenas, mi cabello? Que onda, no necesitaba nada de eso para ser feliz, me bastaba con un par de libros y comida. Pero las chicas insistieron en seguir hablando de ropa y moda y yo me escabullí a la biblioteca, no sabía nada de este mundo y necesitaba instruirme un poco, si no quedaría como una ignorante. Encontré el libro perfecto que explicaba todo la creación de este mundo, decía y cito.

"**Las sirenas viven en la costa sur del mundo mágico. Tiene allí su propio reino, desde donde crean la belleza de todo este universo. **

**Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho años atrás, las sirenas era muy malas, con segundas intenciones para poder extender su territorio marino y así poder salir de la zona sur del mundo mágico. Para esto crearon la belleza, que era un especie de poder hipnotizante que las ayudaba para persuadir a las hadas y a las otras criaturas mágicas.**

**Finalmente y gracias a la ayuda de las hadas, las sirenas pudieron limpiar su corazón y ser mejores personas y así distribuyeron la belleza a todas las demás criaturas. Aunque téngalo claro, el tema favorito de una sirena siempre será la moda"**

Por supuesto que lo tenía claro, era cosa de ver a Coral, aunque ella no era una sirena, era un hada, creo.

De pronto en mi mente apareció la directora de la escuela, como en una nebulosa y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Después de subir casi doscientas escaleras encontré el despacho de la directora, en ese momento lo único que quería era tener mis alas. Y para colmo cuando llegué las puertas estaban cerradas, era imposible como tanta privacidad, toqué la puerta pero nadie me abrió, así que lo intenté con la fuerza, tampoco funcionó. Después de varios minutos intentándolo decidí sentarme a esperar que llegara la directora, probablemente no estaba y sería muy inoportuno entrar cuando ella no estuviera. Fue ahí cuando me fijé que la puerta estaba adornada por millones de hermosas hadas, entre ellas yo. Bueno no era yo, era un hada muy parecida a mi, ósea yo con alas. Pero ¿Por qué yo estaba ahí?. Traté de buscar a Aranza y a Coral, pero no aparecían, probablemente no fui capaz de encontrarla, era como buscar a Waldo.

Toqué el hada que se parecía a mí, y tuve inmediatamente una visión en mi cabeza. Era la misma hada pero con un abdomen prominente, estaba embrazada, se veía hermosa e increíblemente poderosa, estaba haciendo un hechizo o algo así y sus ondas mágicas se extendieron por miles de millas.

Luego desperté y sentí algo en mi corazón, genial problemas cardiacos. Pero no era eso era como una luz, una energía que salía de mi interior y con eso conseguí abrir la puerta.

El despacho de la directora era mucho más simple que cualquier cosa que yo haya visto en esta escuela, era en forma redonda, como todo, y había un escritorio al medio, con una silla, alrededor tenía muchos espejos que daban reflejo y simplemente eso.

Abril – de pronto la directora me sorprendió saliendo de un espejo – te estaba esperando. Que extraña hada la que elegiste para entrar, aunque muy poderosa por cierto, lamento su destino – _si claro, si triste destino, una pena_. Para mí era como si estuviera hablando en chino, yo no había elegido a nadie solo llamó mi atención – Pero bueno te llamaba para agradecerte por aceptar nuestra invitación a la escuela, muy pocas terrestres lo aceptan con tanta facilidad, pensamos que sería un poco más difícil

Bueno es el sueño de todo el mundo ¿no?, además yo sabía de su existencia Aranza estuvo siempre conmigo en forma de una muñeca y siempre me contó acerca de ustedes y que algún día yo me convertiría en un hada.

Veo que mi idea resultó – la miré extrañada – Las cosas no deberían haber ocurrido así, por lo general lo de las muñecas no resultan, cuando los humanos crecen dejan de lado sus muñecas y no podemos seguir comunicándoles, por eso siempre reaccionan mal, pero tu estas destinada a ser un hada. – le sonreí, claramente era mi destino no me conformaba con ser humano – mañana comenzarán tus clases y debes estar preparada, serán días agotadores asi que te dejo que descanses, probablemente Aranza quiera salir, le encanta hacer esas cosas, igual que toda su familia, pero recuerda que deben volver antes de las 2 de la mañana si no quieren dormir afuera.

¡Dos de la mañana! Por favor yo tenía permiso para salir hasta las cinco de la tarde y esa era la hora que salía del colegio. ¡Definitivamente ser un hada era mucho mejor de lo que yo pude haber pensado jamás!. Estaba ansiosa por salir, aquí todo era distinto no como en la Tierra que todo el mundo se drogaba y bebía alcohol, aquí se notaba que eran más inteligentes y que cuidaban mucho mejor su cuerpo.

-Aranza, Coral – les grité cuando llegué corriendo a nuestra habitación – ¡tenemos que salir hoy! ¿sabían que tenemos permiso hasta las dos de la mañana?

- Ay por favor Abril, pero es tan obvio que saldremos es nuestro primer día, tenemos que festejarlo, además irán las chicas no sé si las conoces Brisa, Sol y Selene. –Brisa tenía el cabello casi blanco, pero hermoso no como el de una vieja, sus ojos eran color metálico, era alta y delgada como todo el mundo en esta dimensión. Se acercó enseguida mí, me saludó y comenzó a preguntarme por mi vida como si fuera un interrogatorio policial. Luego vino Sol que iba y venía casi corriendo por todas partes, me saludo cariñosamente y siguió conversando con las chicas, su cabello era rubio con ojos dorados, alta y un poco tostada pero más bien su piel era un poco amarilla, bueno del color de sol.

Y Selene, tenía el cabello morado y ojos grises una combinación extraña en cualquier parte menos aquí al parecer, fue la más cariñosa y afectuosa parecía extremadamente tierna y amable.

- Bueno y ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Brisa sentada en el sillón junto a Coral que veía las noticias de espectáculos de su reino, impresionada por que no sé que princesa tenía una relación con un súbdito y bla bla bla.

- Los guardianes nos vendrán a buscar, mi hermano es uno de ellos, probablemente traerá a algunos amigos – todos quedaron conforme con la respuesta de Aranza menos yo, ¿Qué era un guardián?


	4. Magic TutyBar

Matin dejó la máquina en auto piloto y vino a sentarse junto a nosotros. Íbamos volando al centro de la ciudad, en una cosa voladora muy moderna que jamás había visto en la vida, era totalmente increible. Tenía una forma redonda y al centro habían sillones, una mesa, un televisor, camas, era casi como una casa dentro de una máquina voladora.

Aranza iba junto a Matthew, al parecer estaban juntos o algo por el estilo, pero ella se veía enamorada del tipo y enseguida me dejó sola por ir a sentarse junto a él. Para mi fortuna yo era una persona sociable, o por lo menos aquí lo iba a intentar, así que me senté junto a los demás a conversar. Coral habló y todos la escucharon.

la verdad es que yo iba a venir con falda pero pensé que . . – y todos dejaron de escucharla, evidentemente su conversación no era para nada interesante

Já Coral por favor eres como Heidi la chica del libro "Un pequeño detective" – no podía creerlo, al fín conocía alguien que había leído un libro y se acordaba de el nombre de uno de los protagonistas. Yo igual había leído ese, aunque no era muy bueno.

Así que Dylan, aún disfrutas de las historias de detectives y fantasmas – todos se rieron y comenzaron a burlarse de él. Dylan se excusaba diciendo que lo había leido cuando niño

y tú aún crees en hadas terrestre – me dijo Marin riéndose de mí. Lo miré con cara fea, efectivamente a mis quince años aún creía en hadas, pero bueno yo era un hada y Dylan no era un detective secreto de nueve años.

Bueno chicos aquí si que está prendido – Thomas bajó casi corriendo por unas escaleras que aparecieron por arte de magia desde la máquina. A los segundos se puso a bailar sin pensar en que en realidad ni siquiera estaba dentro del local.

Luego bajamos todos y nos internamos en el "Magic Fruttybar" fantástico en realidad, la música en vivo sonaba fuerte y había gente bailando o conversando por todas partes, además estaba junto a la playa lo que era completamente hermoso.

¡Vamos a bailar! – me dijo Thomas, me tomó a la mano y corrimos literalmente hasta el otro lado del bar donde estaba lleno de gente y quedamos más apretados que nunca. No sabía como bailar ese tipo de música que nunca había escuchado en mi vida, pero cuando miré a mi nuevo amigo me dí cuenta de que no había forma de bailar, solo dejabas que la magia corriera por tu cuerpo y te hiciera mover. Empezamos a movernos como enfermos y a saltar y gritar, estábamos mucho más motivados que cualquier drogadicto o alcohólico, no necesitábamos eso para estar así de extasiados como lo estábamos ahora.

De pronto mientras bailaba locamente con Thomas vi a Selene con una bandeja y un delantal, me extrañó, ¿acaso ella trabajaba aquí?

¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – la seguí mientras paseaba por el bar ofreciendo vasos con bebidas exóticas, pero no alcohólicas

Bueno trabajo aquí, mis padres son los dueños así que estoy un poco obligada a hacerlo, aunque a mí me encanta, así entro gratis y puedo traer a mis amigos – en su cara había una sonrisa increíble – me queda como media hora de trabajo, en cuanto salga creeme, me verás bailar como nunca haz visto a bailar a nadie en el mundo. Y se fue

Yo volví con Thomas que ahora estaba junto a sol, bailando verdaderamente como locos, ósea lo mío había sido la cosa más recatada del mundo en comparación con esto, era un poco ridículos, pero muy graciosos.

¡WOW NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritó Sol – ¡miren ahí esta Aranza y Matthew besándose! – efectivamente estaban besandose, al parecer estaba equivocada no eran novios, solo estaban recién empezando. Me sentí feliz por poder ver un momento tan especial para mi amiga

Ya, ya paren de mirar chicos – Thomas y Sol estaban mirando con cara de estúpidos hacía los chicos, casi pegados, parecían dos viejos babosos

¿Qué no hay que mirar? – Martin llegó con una vaso de jugo natural en la mano y miró en la dirección donde estaban los chicos besandose. Se puso rojo de furia y casi rompe el vaso, era el más musculoso de todos los chicos y daba miedo en esa posición – yo voy a matar a ese imbecil, no puede estar haciendole eso a mí hermana

Ah pero si a Aranza le gusta – el comentario desubicado de Thomas, con Sol lo miramos feo, no podía decir eso justo en ese momento.

Pero para nuestra mala suerte Martin no lo escuchó y se dirigió enseguida hacia donde estaba su hermana con Matthew, estabamos todos mirándolos con miedo, pero de pronto se detuvo y se puso a conversar con alguien, era Coral, que nos hizo una señal con el dedo indicándonos que estaba todo controlado. Respiramos profundo y seguimos bailando con los chicos, cual de todos más emocionado.

De pronto vi a Dylan sentado solo y escribiendo algo en un papel, pensé que no era momento para hacer algo así, ósea estábamos en una fiesta, estaba bien que a mi me gustara leer, pero no por eso me había ido con los libros al bar. Me acerqué a él y leí lo que estaba escribiendo, era una canción

¿Eres músico? – le pregunté extrañada, me miró con una ceja alzada demostrando superioridad

Pero que más esperabas de alguien como yo – me dijo con aires de superioridad – Estoy escribiendo una canción para el concurso, Brisa va a cantar y creo que Matthew va a tocar, bueno si se despega de Aranza – dijo mirando a la parejita – y Selene va a tocar piano así que tenemos la banda lista

¡Genial! No sabía que se hacían concursos, me parece una buena idea

Si, pero ganamos por el apoyo del público así que tienen que gritar como nunca ¿ok?

Claro, pero ahora vamos a bailar, la canción está espectacular, saldrá hermosa –

Me hizo caso, pero primero fuimos a dejarle la canción y las partituras a Brisa y a los demás para que las practicara. Luego fuimos a bailar, y el si tuvo paciencia para enseñarme los pasos claves y esas cosas, la verdad no estaba tan perdida, pero era casi imposible concentrarse con dos estúpidos saltando a tu alrededor.

_Y ahora comienza la competencia de canciones aquí en el Magic FruttyBar, así que por favor denle un gran aplauso a el grupo de Brisa, Selene y Matthew. _

Thomas, Sol, Dylan y yo, empezamos a gritar como estúpido, saltando y bailando alrededor del escenario a pesar de que aún no había empezado la canción, luego se nos unieron Coral y Martin, que habían desaparecido misteriosamente y Aranza que miraba con ojos brillosos hacia el guitarrista. La canción era buenísima, tenía ritmo, la letra era fascinante y Brisa cantaba hermoso, además que Selene tocaba el piano como los dioses, de verdad que la canción merecía ganar. Luego de la actuación los chicos bajaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros y seguimos disfrutando los demás show, al parecer yo era la única preocupada por si los chicos ganaban o perdían.

_Bueno daremos los nombres de los ganadores. . . _

Nos apostamos todos al borde del escenario a escuchar quien era el ganador, estaba segura de que serían los chicos ósea era la mejor canción que había escuchado en mi vida.

_. . . Y en primer lugar . . . . Jiusa, Hinoy y Fornila – _

-¡¿Qué! – no era imposible que no hubieran ganado, me fui furiosa a una mesa y me senté ahí totalmente amurrada. Ellos merecían ganar era la mejor canción de todas, esa estúpida de Juisa, estaba en el escenario dando las gracias con su trofeo y mirando a todos con cara de supremacía, org! Es que de verdad me dieron ganas de pegarle.

Connor se sentó junto a mí, era el más tranquilo de todos, aunque muy simpático y buena gente

¿viste que no ganaron? – le dije muy enojada, asintió con cara de resignación – no puedo creerlo esa estúpida cantaba como un puerco además su guitarra era horrible y el coro "la magia del amor nos llamara por siempre – dije imitándola con voz de tonta – es lo más estúpido que he escuchado . .

Vamos Abril, no puedes ponerte así por un simple concurso, siento una onda muy negativa y poderosa dentro de ti, tienes que calmarte, creo que sabes que no siempre en la vida se gana, pero todo lo que pasa en la vida es siempre para mejor, así que olvídate de esto, ellos merecían ganar y los chicos lo intentaran otra vez.

Tienes razón – le dije avergonzada – perdoname me comporté como una niña – se rió y me tomó la mano para que fuéramos a bailar nuevamente. La verdad yo ya estaba un poco cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a cosas así, para nada y necesitaba dormir, además mañana teníamos clases era estúpido quedarse aquí. Le dije a Coral y a Sol que era hora de irse pero no me hicieron caso y siguieron bailando y yo me uní a ellas.

De pronto Connor llegó corriendo hacia nosotros

chicos ya son la una y cuarenta de la madrugada – ¡YO SABÍA!, nos íbamos a quedar afuera – tenemos veinte minutos para llegar.

Corrí a buscar a Sol que no estaba por ninguna parte, finalmente la encontré en la playa junto a Martin, para mi felicidad solo estaban abrazados conversando.

Nos reunimos todos en la máquina esa que aún no me sabía el nombre y nos fuimos lo más rápido posible a la escuela.

A Thomas y a Sol se les ocurrió poner música y se fueron bailando todo el camino, mientras Aranza iba diciendo todo el tiempo "no vamos a llegar, no vamos a llegar". Yo me senté junto a Dylan totalmente intranquila, la ansiedad me consumía, teníamos que llegar allí pronto. Mi amigo que estaba sentado junto a mí, me proporsionó un libro de nombre interesante. Nunca lo había leído por que era de aquí del mundo mágico y me pareció muy extraña la forma en que escribían, aunque totalmente hermosa, en las palabras habían colores, uno podía encontrar enseguida el significado de una palabra si no la entendían, además la cosa más maravillosa, es que en una parte del libro se iba proyectando las cosas que uno iba imaginando a medida que leía, el libro me mantuvo ocupada todo el trayecto hasta la escuela.

- Chicos los censores perciben que las puertas de la escuela aún están abiertas – dijo Martín totalmente satisfecho por su labor, había logrado poner la máquina en súperturbo.

- pero claramente ustedes no alcanzarán a llegar a su escuela, ¿Qué van a hacer chicos? - wow que curiosa era Brisa, yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso – por que ¿su escuela también la cierran a las dos? – podría ser periodista

- Bueno pensabamos, o yo pensaba, dormir aquí afuera de la escuela hasta que la abrieran en la mañana. Ahora déjame seguir con mi misión súper turbo

Nos juntamos todos en la cabina donde estaban los comandos de la nave, era lo más tecnológico que nunca hubiera visto. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la escuela, a dos segundos, a uno. . . y de pronto se cerro la puerta

¿y ahora que?


	5. Primera clase

Tomé una taza de un líquido caliente que Thomas estaba sirviendo y me fui a sentar junto a los demás chicos, me impresionaba la forma en que me sentía completamente cómoda con ellos, finalmente podía ser una misma persona con todo el mundo.

¿te gustó el libro? – me preguntó Dylan de pronto

¡Si! – grité emocionada. Sol que estaba durmiendo me mandó a callar enseguida – era fantástico, nunca me había sentido tan feliz por leer un libro así

Ah, bueno entonces te lo doy, a mi en realidad no me gustan este tipos de libros, demasiado adorno, siento que es una forma de esconder los errores del escrito – Bueno quizás tenía razón, la verdad no le había puesto mucha atención a lo que decía el libro si no más bien me había fijado en la forma en que lo decía, lo cual obviamente no era una buena señal

Así que por eso prefieres los libros humanos – asintió – Bueno sí tienes razón, pero los humanos también han escrito libros muy malos y que son grandes éxitos, la gente no se detiene a ver realmente lo que quieren decir, solo les gusta si es una gran historia de amor, con chicos guapos y porristas

Bueno de algo así se trataba el libro que te pasé – ups – es la historia de amor entre el Rey de Jungluria, de donde viene Aranza y su Reina – no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que trataba un libro – admito Abril, eres una maldita romántica

Ay por favor no soy romántica, solo me gusto el libro por que era lindo, era tan malo que preferí no leer esa porquería – y no mentía del todo, realmente no lo había leído. – Además yo no soy la que lee libros de detectives de nueve años

¡Hey!, no me trates así, es uno de los pocos libros que he podido leer de tu mundo ok, es obvio que mi criterio sea un poco pequeño

Bueno lo mismo pasa conmigo – dije defendiendome – ¿y sabes algo?, me voy a acostar, no tengo tiempo para escucharte, adiós.

Me fui a dormir al mismo lugar donde dormía Sol, parecía una muerta, roncó toda la noche, por lo que me costó conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente, pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente no había forma de despertar a Selene, le habíamos dicho que se fuera a acostar, pero ella alegaba que no tenía sueño, por favor ella y sus ganas de pasar despierta toda la noche, si de ella dependiera estudiaría de noche.

Finalmente la llevamos casi a la rastra fuera de la nave, no podíamos llamar la atención dentro de la escuela y esto evidentemente no ayudaba en nada. Los chicos se fueron en velocidad turbo ya que tenían que llegar a su escuela también, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Caminamos por el patio como si nada pasara, tratamos de esconder a Selene que se iba cayendo a cada minuto, las piernas no le respondían completamente, estaba totalmente dormida, las niñas pasaban por alrededor de nosotras y nos miraban extraño, probablemente nuestras caras no fueran las mejores.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros cuartos, Selene se tiró enseguida sobre su cama y se quedó dormida, o más bien siguió durmiendo. Nosotras no seguimos su ejemplo, teníamos clase temprano y además era nuestra primera clase en esta escuela, teníamos que estar despiertas y atentas para aprender lo más posible. Me fui a bañar y vestir lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera sabía que tenía que llevar para la clase, ¿cuadernos y lápices o varita mágica y gorro de bruja?. No si era un hada necesitaba alas y un traje maravilloso, ¿o no?, como iba a conseguir todo eso, ¿se supone que venía conmigo?. Decidí llevar un lapiz y un cuaderno, nunca sobraba algo para escribir.

La clase se llamaba "primeros pasos para ser un hada", extraño si y mucho.

El profesor era un hombre con aspecto de bonachón, un poco gordo y colorado, tenía una ropa muy exclusiva como de diseñador y estaba lleno de accesorios como gorros, collares y anillos. Se presentó como el Profesor Ehana.

Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es descubrir de donde vienes sus poderes – wow – puede haber algunas que su poder provenga del fuego, del aire, del agua y otros también, así que por favor venga acá . . . – miró una lista donde probablemente tenía los nombres de todos los alumnos de esta clase, desee con todo mi ser salir yo primera, estaba impaciente por saber cual era mi poder, _que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo. . . –_ la señorita Abril.

Me levanté casi corriendo y fui hasta el escritorio del profesor, me invitó a sentarme nuevamente a una especie de diván, como el de los psicólogos de la Tierra, me sentía un poco estúpida, esperaba que fuera algo más espectacular que sentarme a charlar con mi profesor

cuéntame, ¿Cómo supiste que eras mágica?

Bueno estaba peleando con mi mamá – me miró con cara de que era una loca y susurró _que mal - . . . _y entonces simplemente hice que la puerta se cerrara en su cara

Ah, tienes el poder del aire – al parecer esperaba algo más espectacular.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada – ahí pareció interesarse un poco más – así que en verdad no sé como lo hice

Tú . . . – puso su mano sobre mi frente mientras yo lo miraba extrañada – wow tu tienes el poder de la mente.

¿Poder de la mente? Que aburrido, la verdad esperaba algo más increible, no sé rayos super x, súper fuerza, ¿pero poder de la mente?. Me fui a sentar completamente decepcionada por mi poder, que cosa más aburrida que lo que me había tocado, eso implicaba estar casi sin hacer nada, solo ¿usando tu mente?, ¿Qué se supone que haría, ser un buen estratega? ¿o leer sin parar? Este último sería un excelente poder para mí, pero no ayudaría en nada a los demás. El profesor no me dejó preguntarle nada más acerca de mi poder, dijo que tenía que terminar de descubrir los poderes en esta clase, y además que yo tenía que aprender acerca de lo que podía hacer.

Que mejor manera de aprender que yendo a la biblioteca, así que ahí busqué algo sobre el poder de la mente, pero extrañamente no podía encontrar nada, cuando salía algo en el índice la página no estaba. Genial

señorita – le dije a la bibliotecaria. Ella levantó la vista de su libro, se acomodó los lentes y me miró – a estos libros le faltan páginas, tengo el poder de la mente pero no puedo encontrar información acerca de este en ninguna de los libros

Bueno es que no puedes buscar esa información – me dijo con voz dulce – tu por tu experiencia tienes que aprender acerca de tus poderes. Genial. Le sonreí y me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Historia de la magia. Una clase interesante, la verdad yo estaba ávida por aprender así que preguntaba cosas a cada rato, como una verdadera perdedora. La cosa iba más o menos así:

Al principió el hombre podía ocupar el cien por ciento de su cerebro y es por eso que podía desarrollar estos poderes mágicos, que la gente como yo tenía. Pero con el paso del tiempo el hombre se había preocupado más de desarrollar la parte tecnológica y no se ocupaba de su parte mágica, creían que ya lo tenían todo con respecto a eso, aunque evidentemente no era así, ni siquiera lograron volar. Lentamente fueron perdiendo la parte útil de su cerebro y desarrollando la otra, fue así como el hombre se convirtió en el ser inútil y sin vida que es ahora. Pero hubo algunos que se salvaron de ese triste final, y que siguieron sus instintos mágicos y lograron separarse de la maldad y desarmonía de los llamados humanos, y crearon así una dimensión paralela, en la cual ellos podían entrar y salir pero no lo podían hacer los humanos.

Interesante, aunque un poco aburrido a veces. La profesora era demasiado lenta a veces y parecía como si todo el tiempo quisiera salir volando.

Bueno chicas quédense un poco más – No yo también quería salir volando de aquí, tenía que encontrar la forma de saber más de mi poder – vamos a tomarle las medidas para sus trajes – Bueno me quedo.

Me tomaron las medidas y me explicaron lo que pasaría. El traje se lo mandarían a hacer a unas pequeñas hadas, llamadas pixies. Ellas tenían la misión de saber cual era la esencia de nuestro corazón para hacer nuestro traje, que nosotros nos pondríamos por arte de nuestra magia en el momento necesario, y con las alas pasaría algo parecido.

Corrí a ponerme algo de ropa deportiva ya que mi próxima clase sería acondicionamiento físico . . . ¡arg! Horrible. Nunca había sido buena para estas cosas físicas, pero ahora que era un hada era totalmente necesario y no podía hacerme la enferma o saltarme la clase.

¿Qué haces vestida así? – me dijo Coral mirándome como si fuera un monstruo. Yo no veía que anduviera mal, un pantalón de buzo, una polera de manga corta y zapatillas deportivas y claro una cola de caballo. ¿Qué quería que me pusiera un vestido chanell? Si es que eso existía – No tienes por que andar así toma.

Me pasó un short, demasiado corto para mi gusto, una polera sin hombros, unas polainas para mis zapatillas y una cinta para mi cabello, por favor me veía como si fuera a modelar. Aunque ella estaba incluso maquillada.

En el gimnasio nos encontramos con las demás chicas. Coral tenía razón, si hubiera ido como estaba vestida antes, habría estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Todas estaban muy lindas incluso Aranza y Brisa que eran unas de las más relajadas.

Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo – dijo la profesora que era demasiado femenina para hacer una clase tan brutal – una carrera de unos 300 metros .

¡Que!, iba a morir en el intento, realmente yo nunca podría hacer algo así, ósea por favor máximo corría 5 minuto y los caminaba, era imposible que CORRIERA 5 minutos, sabía que tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi profesora en el colegio, algún día me serviría de algo.

solo confía en ti amiga – me dijo Aranza – nada es imposible para ti ahora que eres un hada, y tienes que saber eso.

Confiar en mi misma, que cosa más difícil, casi imposible y más en una cosa así

_Voy a hacerlo bien, podré corre los trecientos metros, lo lograré_

Y la carrera partió

Después de todo no lo hice tan mal, terminé los trecientos metros, no de las primeras claro está pero lo logré.

Bueno y ahora haremos saltos, patadas y cosas así, solo calentamiento. Busquen una pareja-

Decidí trabajar con Coral, ya que me daba demasiado miedo pegarle a Aranza, se veía demasiado débil.

Terminé llena de golpes y casi sin pegar ninguno yo. Había sido mala idea, Coral era demasiado buena, al parecer estaba entrenada desde antes, no como yo que había sido una vaga toda mi vida.

Me fui a la habitación y me dejé caer en el sillón, ni siquiera pude llegar a mi cuarto. Las chicas fueron a hacer otras cosas menos Selene que se durmió en el sofá de alado, se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo, por eso tenía energía toda la noche. De pronto entró Aranza a la habitación, con algo que en la Tierra sería un celular, pero mucho más técnológico, junto ella venía Matthew

¿Cómo está el aquí?, se supone que los hombres no pueden entrar a la escuela, menos a las habitaciones – dijo Sol que estaba bailando, no se como ella tenía tanta energía, yo estaba muerta

No es Matthew fíjense bien es un holograma – wow

Hola chicas – dijo Matthew – Linda cara Abril – todo se rieron

Solo estoy impresionada . . .

Bueno no vine para charlar – dijo Aranza – vine para hacer feliz a una de ustedes. Y la afortunada es. . . Abril – ¿afortunada para que? – tendrás que salir con mi hermano, Coral que ayudará con la ro. . . –

Aranza yo no saldré de nuevo estoy muerta, esa clase realmente me dejó sin energías, creo que tendré que dormir como treinta años para recuperarme – Matthew se rió, probablemente me veía patética – busca a otra afortunada

Yo iría – dijo Coral – pero sabes que tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no vas tú Sol?

No voy a salir dos días de noche, necesito disfrutar del sol y dormir con la luna, como una persona normal, y Brisa tampoco lo hará tiene que salir con Dylan – Dylan y Brisa, extraño, aunque bueno hacían una buena pareja, él escribía hermosas canciones, y ella cantaba como las diosas – van a grabar una canción no te pongas celosa Abril

No estoy . . .

¡alguien puede ayudarme! – dijo Aranza – tengo un problema, mi hermano no puede darse cuenta de que salimos juntos por que mataría a Matthew, así que. . .

Yo salgo con él si me dejas dormir y te callas – dijo Selene. Aranza corrió a abrazarla y besarla y salió con Matt. . . bueno el holograma de Matt al patio.

Decidí salir de la habitación para no quedarme dormida o morir en el sofá y fui a buscar alguna forma de poder ver mi e-mail, probablemente aquí no se ocuparan cosas como esas. Brisa me dijo que en el sótano habían cosas viejas, quizás ahí encontraba algo parecido. Efectivamente allí encontré un computador que tenía Internet y pude meterme a mi e-mail. Mi padre me había escrito.

**Abril: **

**¿puedes decir donde estas por favor?. Es obvio a estas altura que ya no volverás, estoy demasiado preocupado por ti, y se que tu madre también, aunque ella es muy fría y no demuestra lo que siente. Ahora que no estas tu hermana está aún más caprichosa, no sé que hice para engendrar a una niña tan mala, está todo el día sentada, viendo televisión o escuchando música, ni siquiera ha ido a la escuela con escusa de su hermana desaparecida. Tu mamá la conciente en todo así que no puedo meterme en la forma en como ella la cría, si siempre hace lo contrario a lo que dice. Bueno no quisiera aburrirte más con mis historias. **

**Te escribía para invitarte a un camping que haremos con tú madre y tu hermana, se cuanto te gustan las cosas al aire libre así que lo planee para que aceptaras mi invitación. Te vamos a esperar el sábado en la casa, saldremos de aquí como a las nueve de la mañana, si avísame para decirle a los demás. **

**Espero que estés bien hija **

**Te amo. **

Sabía que mi padre estaría preocupado, pero esto no era algo de lo que podía escapar. Era mi sueño desde pequeña convertirme en hada y ahora podía lograrlo, no podía parar por lo que los demás sintieran, aparte sabía que a mi madre no le importaba y menos a mi hermana que probablemente estaba incluso feliz de que me hubiera ido. Yo también lo estaba, era insoportable saber que tenía que soportarlas hasta que cumpliera dieciocho y quizás más, era muy caro vivir en la Tierra.

Así que ahora en vez de pasar mi hermoso fin de semana en el fruttymagicbar tendría que estar en un campo con dos asquerosas brujas. Genial


	6. ¡Soy Poderosa!

A la mañana siguiente realmente no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía, hablaba en serio cuando decía que tendría que dormir treinta años para recuperarme. Finalmente y gracias a el vaso de agua que me tiró encima Sol pude levantarme, la chica llevaba despierta como desde las seis de la mañana, se levantaba con el sol. Ahora había que levantar a Selena que era el mayor problema, no despertaba con nada, la noche anterior también había llegado como a la una y media de su "cita" con Martin, había estado bastante bien según ella, habían ido a un parque de diversiones, aunque no creo que fueran como los de la Tierra.

Cuando finalmente nos despertamos todas, bajamos a tomar desayuno al comedor, algo que no habíamos hecho el día anterior por nuestro problema con los chicos. Me dí cuenta de que Coral estaba muy extraña, se veía demasiado callada y estaba vestida con colores demasiado apagados, no quise preguntarle nada, pero Brisa lo hizo por mi

¿estas bien Coral?, ¿Qué te pasa? – Coral la miró y suspiró como si estuviera enojada.

Bueno como ustedes sabrán, o quizás no, yo soy la princesa de mi reino – no puedo creerlo estaba compartiendo con una princesa de verdad – y bueno. . . ustedes conocen las reglas. Mis padres están buscando un novio para que me case, como en tres meses

¿Qué? – dijimos todas al unisono. Era imposible que se casara tenía solo dieciséis años o quizás quince, eso era ilegal, creo.

¿y que vas a hacer? – le preguntó Brisa, Coral solamente negó y miró su comida sin apetito obviamente.

Todo va a estar bien – le dijo Selene abrazándola y Sol agregó - ¡todo va a estar bien, vamos a encontrar la forma de evitar ese matrimonio!

No estaba tan segura de lo que decía Sol, como íbamos a evitar algo que era casi como una regla, ella tenía que casarse por que era una princesa, una extraña tradición, aunque en la Tierra también se practicaban cosas así

¿y si. . . – Coral me miró emocionada – Bueno no sé si funcione – dije – pero. . . si tu tuvieras un novio, no podrían casarte con otro, iría contra la moral de cualquier reino. Tu sabes hablarían de eso en los noticieros y en los programas de espectáculo, **princesa se casa con otra persona a pesar de tener novio** – dije con voz de televisión – no creo que tus padres quieran algo así

¡Es una genial idea! – dijo Sol – pero . . . Coral no tiene novio

Pero puede. . . inventarse uno, quizás uno de los chicos nos pueda ayudar, solo tienen que fingir cuando vayan a tu reino, no tienen por que casarse enseguida si es que tienes un novio.

Ya sé quien me puede ayudar – dijo Coral y salió corriendo.

Nos quedamos un silencio un rato, era preocupante la situación de Coral, además se sentía en el aire un poco de preocupación por quien elegiría nuestra amiga, después de todo sabíamos que Aranza estaba con Matthew, y yo presentía que a muchas de las chicas les atraía un poco alguno de ellos.

Bueno – dijo Brisa para distender el ambiente - ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Matthew?

Aranza sonrió como recordando cosas hermosas, que niña más enamorada

fue totalmente increíble, la pasamos demasiado bien – dijo aún sonriendo – les juro que. . . fue una de las mejores citas del mundo. Fuimos solamente a un parque, ¿pueden creerlo? Un simple parque, pero lo amé, era demasiado lindo, los faroles, el pasto, la luna brillaba como nunca aquí en Magics. Además . . . – se quedó en silencio y se puso rojísima

¿Qué que, que, que, que, que, que! – gritó Sol emocionada – ¡Oh! Diosas mias no puedo creerlo . . . ¡TE PIDIÓ QUE FUERAS SU NOVIA!

Creo que. . . todo el mundo escuchó eso, tan disimulada.

No, aún no. . . pero me dijo que le gustaba demasiado, desde el día en que nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños. No les había contado pero fuimos amigos hace mucho, por que Matthew era amigo de mi hermano, y bueno, el era muy malo conmigo, se burlaba de mi y de mis hermosas coletas – dijo riéndose – así que es extraño saber que ese niño, medio gordito antes, y muy gracioso, ahora me ama

Ah – expresaron todas románticamente. Si era una linda historia, pero no para suspirar.

Bueno chicas vayan a sus clases – dijo la directora

Me dirigí junto con Brisa y Selene a la clase de "primeros pasos para ser un hada". En cuanto entramos nos separaron a todos en grupos según el poder, pero después de un tiempo me fijé que nadie tenía el mismo poder que yo. Genial me quedaría trabajando sola.

ah Abril – me dijo el profesor – Tu tienes que ir al salón de la directora

Lo miré extrañada y el me dio una especie de tabla de surf, pero según lo que explicó el profesor, esta podía volar. Me subí arriba de la cosa esa y llegué como en dos segundos al salón de la directora, ¿Por qué no me había dado esto antes?.

Toqué la puerta y como antes, nadie abrió. Así que hice lo de antes y toqué el hada que se parecía a mí. Esta vez vi a la misma mujer, pero ahora llevaba a una hermosa bebe en sus brazos, y junto a ella había un hombre. . . un hombre que yo conocía. . . mi padre.

Cuando desperté ya estaba dentro del salón de la directora, y ella estaba sentada en su escritorio.

Linda imagen la que viste, pero ya sácala de tu cabeza, tienes que concentrarte – dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a mi

¿Cómo sabe usted lo que vi? –

Bueno tengo el mismo poder que tú, mental. También pensé lo mismo, que era aburrido, nunca nadie en mi familia había tenido ese poder, no es muy común la verdad. Me sentía demasiado distinta y triste por no poder saber de que se trataba, la mayoría de la gente lo sabía por que había alguien en su familia igual a ellas. Es por eso que te traje, quiero explicarte un poco si es que puedo, que es tener un poder mental

Me senté a escucharla.

la verdad es que es realmente fantástico, aunque tú no lo creas. Puedes. . . entrar a la mente de otros, puedes crearles ilusiones, las mismas que te haces a ti sin querer, puedes confundirlos como quieras, crearles dolor, furia, puedes incluso dejarlos inmóviles. Todo está en la mente, y tu puedes controlar la mente de los demás.

Wow – dije demasiado emocionada, no podía creer que yo fuera tan poderosa como para lograr cosas tan extraordinarias – Bueno vamos que hago

Ohh no te apresures – me dijo la directora, y me obligó a sentarme nuevamente – tienes que trabajar mucho, es demasiado difícil más que cualquier otro, realmente debes entrar a la mente de las personas, quizás con algunas será más fácil que con otras. Pero lo principal para entrar en la mente de otros es entrar en tu mente primero.

Me fui muy feliz a mi cuarto, no podía creer cuan poderosa era, además mi poder no era tan aburrido como yo creía, más bien era fantástico.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala hablando todas juntas. Cuando entré Coral corrió a abrazarme

Gracias amiga, ¡el plan salió perfecto! – le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo

¿a quien elegiste?

A Dylan.


	7. Espera

lo más importante es creer que lo lograrán chicas, tienen que ser fuertes, muy fuertes y luchar. Su consuelo debe siempre ser que esto te hace más y más fuerte y que si no lo logras es por que aún necesitas más tiempo, finalmente uno siempre logra sus objetivos – inspirador – Ahora van a concentrarse muy bien ¿ok?

Cerré mis ojos y al segundo estaba más que concentrada, siempre tuve esa cosa que mi mente respondía inmediatamente a lo que yo le decía, lo cual era increíble por que no mucha gente lograba hacerlo.

La directora había dicho que tenía que conocer mi mente, ¿Cómo se supone que lograra eso?, no tenía que pedirle a los demás que me lo dijeran, se supone que yo tenía que darme cuenta de las cosas. Entonces. . . solo tenía que estar más atenta. Así que ¿Cómo era yo? . . .

Bueno era impulsiva, impaciente, orgullosa, mala perdedora, celosa, gruñona, enojona. ¿ahora si me conocía bien?. Al parecer no era suficiente, quizás tenía que saber también mis cosas buenas. . . yo. . .era. . . simplemente no sabía mis cosas buenas. Quizás eso era lo más difícil.

chicas. . . busquen su fuente de poder y expúlsenla –

Mi fuente de poder. . . sentía como si yo misma volara hacía el interior dentro de una nebulosa, ¿Cuál era la fuente de poder? Analizando la situación la vez que yo había logrado hacer algo, fue por que estaba demasiado furiosa, así que, mi fuente de poder era. . . la furia. No sonaba muy de hadas, pero bueno esto era la vida real, no tenía por que sonar así. Empecé a recordar todas las cosas malas que había pasado en mi vida, cuando mi hermana se burlaba de mí, cuando quería llorar y no podía por que se burlaban de que llorara, cuando se reían por que no era rubia, cuando supe que mi madre no me quería, cuando me molestaban por que no era alta, cuando pasaba las noches sola por que mi madre y mi hermana salían de fiesta, cuando herían a mi padre, y más terrible aún cuando me separaban de él. . .

De pronto sentí como si estuviera fuera de mí y pudiera verme, parecía estar poseída, un viento fuerte como de tormenta recorría mi cuerpo y de pronto las ventanas comenzaron a romperse y todas las cosas que fueran de vidrio. Toda la clase me miraban extrañada y sin embargo no podía volver a mí, estaba desesperada por volver. ¿Qué pasaba si no volvía?, nunca más podría estar con mis amigas, salir al Magic Fruttybar, ni leer.

Abri los ojos y estaba todo demasiado blanco, me recordó cando me desmayé en el hospital, creo que algo así estaba pasando en ese momento. La enfermera me observaba con aire un poco despectivo, como si hubiera visto muchas veces esto, pero a la vez con cariño por que . . . bueno no sé por que una enfermera de la escuela me miraría con cariño, probablemente estaba alucinando o algo así.

Ya se despertó miré aquí – un rayo de luz salió de su dedo y yo lo seguí – y acá – el mismo procedimiento – Ya estas bien, puedes irte, toma – me entregó mi bolso.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí, no tenía idea a donde tenía que ir exactamente, nunca había ido a la enfermería y esta escuela era tan grande. Caminé hasta una escalera y la subí, luego doble a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego subí unas dos escalera más quizás tres, luego caminé un poco en círculos y paré. Tenía que encontrar el camino correcto, iba a encontrar el camino correcto.

Caminé decididamente en línea recta, subí una escalera doblé a la izquierda y de pronto la puerta de nuestra habitación se cruzó en mi camino. ¡Que cosa tan extraña!.

¡Abril! – Sol corrió a abrazarme - ¿Estas bien?, me contaron lo que te pasó y fue espeluznante, como es posible que hicieras algo así, quizás eres más poderosa de lo que piensas, ¿amiga estás bien?

Si, si claro – dije tratando de calmarla – solo, no sé lo que pasó ni lo que hice, creo que no estuvo bien, voy a descansar.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama, sobre ella estaba escrito _confía en ti_. Eso es lo que había hecho y no había funcionado, al final había terminado desmayada en la enfermería, no creo que sea bueno confiar.

Coral, ¿sabes como puedo. . . conocer mi mente? – dije tímidamente, era algo estúpido pero quizás ella podía ayudarme

¡claro! – dijo emocionada y sacó unas revistas de su baul, lo más parecido a un libro que ella tenía – aquí están todos los test que puedas encontrar para saber acerca de ti, tu solo tienes que relajarte. . .

No creo, la vez anterior que me relaje terminé desmayada – dije en broma

Bueno ya respóndeme alguna de estas preguntas, bueno en verdad todas

Así nos pasamos la tarde respondiendo test que no servían de nada, habían solo tres opciones y las tres se trataban de lo mismo, además los test que me hizo Coral eran la mayoría de amor, cosa que no me servía de mucho en realidad, sabía que las revistas adolescentes no servirían de nada.

Luego mi amiga me vistió para ir a otra clase, expresión corporal.

Me imaginaba que íbamos a hacer lo que se hacen en esas clases típicas, pero estaba muy equivocada, más bien parecía un concurso de miss universo.

Primero nos pusieron libros en la cabeza para enderezar la postura, en realidad me pusieron ya que todas las demás tenían una espalda demasiado derecha. Luego de eso nos pusieron tacones altos y debimos correr con eso, perdónenme pero si alguna vez me transformaba en hada yo no iba a correr por ahí con tacones de diez centímetros, usaría zapatillas o incluso andaría descalza. Luego de eso tomamos unas cintas y comenzamos a hacer movimientos femeninos, delicados y todo eso, creo que no pude haberlo hecho peor, me enredé en la cinta como unas diez veces y todo el mundo se reía de mí, mis amigas lo hacían a la perfección, sobre todo Selene que tenía una gracia natural increíble para las cosas como estas, parecía una diosa. Yo tuve que esperar como mil horas para poder irme a mi cuarto, primero tenían que desenredar la cinta de mi cuerpo y créanme, no fue una tarea fácil.

Las chicas estaban ayudándome cuando sonó de pronto el teléfono de Sol.

¿y quien era? – preguntó brisa en todo de broma cuando nuestra amiga cortó, moviendo las cejas y molestándola como si fuera un novio

No te voy a decir – respondió y le sacó la lengua

¿a no?, entonces lo sabré por mis propios medios – Brisa trató de arrebatarle el celular de las manos pero Sol corrió antes y así se estuvieron persiguiendo hasta que finalmente la primera logró su objetivo y cuando tuvo el celular en sus manos dijo.

A ver. . . tu última llamada fue . . . – puso cara de fingido asombro y dijo – ¡Thomas!, wow no puedo creerlo saldrás con ¡Thomas! – todas empezamos a hacer cosas típicas como "uuuuuy, se aman" y todas esas estupideces que uno hace para molestar a su amiga

Bueno sí, somos amigos y ustedes lo saben

¿y por que nosotras no podíamos saber que saldrían juntos? – preguntó Selene

Por que sabía que algo así pasaría, estúpidas – nos dijo riéndose y luego se siguió ayudándome con mi enredo

Bueno entonces, nos quedamos con una menos – dije yo. Pensaba pasar la noche en vela charlando con las chicas, algo así como una pijama party, pero sin Sol, no iba a ser lo mismo, para nada

En verdad son dos, yo tengo que . . . – Selene tiraba lo más fuerte posible de uno de los extremos hasta que lograron desenredarme, me sonrió y me pasó mi bolso – tengo que trabajar tu sabes y hoy día mi horario es hasta las diez

Tienes que dejar de trabajar en eso, ni siquiera te pagan – dijo Coral – Y la verdad lamento herirte sin mi presencia pero yo iré hoy con Dylan a comprar ropa – genial – Ese chico no puede ir solo, quizás como se presentaría vestido ante mis padres.

Bah!, no me digan que todas van a salir – dije ya cansada de todo esto, al paso que íbamos me iba a quedar sola

Bueno yo debo ir a comprar unos instrumentos con Matthew – dijo Brisa – aunque no creo que me demore mucho, pensábamos ir a un concierto de una banda nueva, pero si quieres puedo volver antes

No, no te preocupes – dije ya desilusionada, mi idea se había ido al tarro de la basura – Entonces Aranza quedamos solo tú y yo – me sonrió extrañamente y supe lo peor- . . . ¡oh no! ¡No me digas que tú también vas a salir!

Si quieres no te lo digo, pero lo cierto es que sí, voy a ir con Martin a la casa de nuestros padres, lo siento pero no es algo que pueda cambiar.

Me adelanté y me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto, estos eran los momentos en que deseaba tener un cuarto sola, me aterraba saber que en cualquier momento entraría Coral y me vería ahí toda amurrada por que ellas iban a salir y yo no tenía vida social. Miré mi colcha, decía _espera_. ¿Qué tenía que esperar?, si claro espera a que lleguen tus amigas después de estar toda la noche de fiesta mientras tú estás sola durmiendo. Bueno pero quizás podría leer un poco.

Tomé mi celular para ver la hora, me parecía extraño que las chicas aún no entraran y ví que tenía una especie de mensaje de Connor, lo siento por mi terminología pero aún no me manejaba bien en la tecnología mágica

Pegué un grito cuando del "celular" apareció la cara de Connor y me sonrió, luego dijo:

Hey Abril, ¿Qué onda? Bueno te llamé pero no me contestaste, así que te llamaba para saber si querías salir conmigo a dar una vuelta o algo, los chicos van a salir con las chicas así que supuse que tu también quedarías sola, por lo tanto tendrás que salir sí o sí conmigo – se rió – no, no te obligo, pero en todo caso me parece una buena idea, bueno llámame si estás de acuerdo, adiosín.

¿Una cita con Connor?


	8. Connor

Íbamos caminando fuera del parque de diversiones, una experiencia increíble e inexplicable, aún sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, nota nunca me subiría de nuevo al Spinningraptor. No era el plan al principió pero estaba ansiosa por conocer un parque de diversiones mágico y fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de la calle, ya que el parque quedaba un poco lejos y realmente estábamos exhaustos. Me gustaba la onda de Connor, súper Light, no se hacía problema por cualquier cosa como todo el mundo, no le interesaba tener su camisa manchada de jugo por mi culpa, y estar sentado en la calle con un animalito con alas, que yo había ganado para él.

¿Y por qué tu no saliste?, todas las chicas salieron con alguna chica – le dije en plan de broma

¿y acaso tu no eres chica?, en ese caso te felicito no se te nota – nos reímos por su estúpida broma – no, no salí con una chica, sin ofender – dijo dirigiendose a mí – por que bueno. . . hace poco tiempo terminé con mi novia. Ella vivía cerca de mi casa en mi ciudad, y la cosa es que estuvimos juntos casi un año, pero ella no me valoraba en realidad, era muy despiadada conmigo y constantemente estaba con otros chicos, creo que me dejó unas cinco veces por otro chicos, y luego volvió conmigo, pero esta vez me aburrí, no iba a dejar que me pisoteara. . . bueno, no más – se rió y luego se puso serio nuevamente – aunque es difícil en verdad, la extraño mucho, además ella sigue llamándome, es fácil caer en la tentación, ella es hermosa y creo que aún la amo

Lo siento – le dije un poco avergonzada por haber sacado el tema – pero no puedes dejar que ella siga haciendo eso contigo Connor, vales mucho más, tienes que buscar a alguien mejor. . . o esperar a que llegue.

¿y tu chica. . . por que no saliste con alguien? – fingí falso asombro

¿Acaso piensas que yo saldría con alguien así como así?, por favor no conozco a nadie aquí, soy nueva

¡enserio! – se asombró realmente - ¿y de donde vienes entonces?

Mmm. . . de la Tierra, pensé que lo había dicho antes

¿pero como? – se veía realmente soprendido

¿quieres que te explique como nací?. Bueno el papá pone la semilla . . .

¡NO! – se rió tapándose los oídos – pero tus papás son humanos – asentí – y . . .¿entonces?

No los sé, simplemente soy un hada y siempre lo he sido.

Nos paramos y caminamos hasta un parque por que la gente nos miraba demasiado al vernos sentados ahí en la calle, Connor aún seguía emocionado y muy curioso por mi vida, me preguntó de todo, donde había nacido, como, cuando. Era perfecto para Brisa.

Bueno dejemos de hablar acerca de mí – le dije cuando ya me aburrí de recordar mi vida en la Tierra, ¿Qué importaba? Ahora mi vida era aún mejor – Explícame para que sirven los guardianes

La verdad no es nada interesante, es lo único que podemos hacer los que no tenemos poderes – dijo resignado – nos preparamos toda la vida para protegerlas en caso de que ustedes estén ante un peligro mayor del cual no se puedan defender, pero eso nunca pasará. Ustedes son increíblemente poderosas, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra grandes hechiceras o hadas?, posiblemente pegar solo un par de patadas y luego correr – se rió

Bueno para ser sincera, este es tú momento para defender a alguien. Yo no puedo usar mis poderes aún, y creo que me demoraré mucho en hacer algo, la última vez que lo intenté terminé desmayada – me reí – teníamos que buscar nuestra fuente de poder, la mía es la rabia pero creo que no. . .

¿la rabia? – parecía algo completamente absurdo, pero así era, ¿Qué sabía el acerca de mí fuente de poder? – Es imposible que la rabia sea tu fuente de poder Abril, quizás funcionó esa vez, pero esa no es la fuente más poderosa, para la próxima vez intenta pensar en cosas lindas. Como en el día de hoy.

Así que por eso no me había resultado la vez anterior, estaba totalmente equivocada, pero no había sido mi culpa, nadie me había explicado excepto Connor.

Estaba tan cansada que decidimos volver a la escuela, como a la una de la mañana por que él tenía que volver a entrar, la vez anterior no habían corrido la misma suerte que nosotras y los había pillado el director, ahora tenían que limpiar los pasillos todos los días sin ayuda de magia, algo demasiado terrible para ellos yo creo. Casi no podía caminar así que me llevó en su espalda como un caballo, se reía por que Connor no conocía el animal, así que le prometí traerle una foto algún día, era mi animal favorito, probablemente tenía una foto en casa.

Bueno ojala que haya sido mejor que quedarte en la escuela sola – me dijo cuando llegamos a la escuela

Pero obviamente, tenemos que salir de nuevo, fue totalmente genial – dije un poco más emocionada de lo que debía

Me sonrió y se acercó para despedirse. Pero, ¡urg! Tenía que cuidar mejor lo que hacía. Sin querer y por estar distraída me había equivocado y . . . bueno a los segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Aunque debo decir que lo que pasó después no fue mi culpa si no de mis malditas hormonas, Connor puso su mano en mi cuello y me apretó contra él y comenzamos a besarnos de verdad.


	9. Cine

Me sentía furiosa cuando entré a la escuela. No podía ser posible que mi único amigo me besara, y peor aún yo le había correspondido. Acaso no podía ser como la gente normal que tenía amigos y amigas, no yo no podía tener amigos por que terminaba besándolos, siempre me había pasado, incluso con el único amigo que tuve en la Tierra Jean Pierre, empezamos como amigos y luego comenzó a gustarme y de pronto un día lo besé. Algo así había pasado con Connor.

Me acosté sin querer pensar más, en unos días podría desconectarme un poco del mundo mágico y volver a mi vida normal. . . ¡por que mi papá no podía vivir aquí y sin esas brujas!

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, bueno a una hora normal, como a las doce de la tarde. Y es que las clases empezaban más tarde, solo teníamos dos horas de clases por que era día jueves, el último día de la semana. No tenía ganas de bañarme aún así que me fui a sentar a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, al parecer hoy día todas dormirían como hasta las tres de la tarde.

_Y hoy es el estreno en todos los cines de la famosa película de terror, los humanos atacan de nuevo. Las adolescentes están vueltas locas por el actor principal Dirobert Patterson, que ha revolucionado las alas de las pequeñas hadas y ha hecho llevar hasta el cielo las capaz de las brujas. _

_La historia se centra en el ataque de unos seres asquerosos y repugnantemente feos a nuestro mundo, pero también dentro de todo este caos aparece la historia de amor entre una hada y el humano gestor del ataque contra nuestro mundo. . . _

Iba a ir a ver esa película. Pero las chicas aún no se despertaban, así que baje a tomar "desayuno", pero ya no había así que me comí una fruta mágica y subí de nuevo a la habitación.

Ahí estaba Coral, sentada viendo la farándula de Magics, como siempre.

¡Hey! ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la ropa de Dylan? – dije sentándome junto a ella, no es que me interesara, pero no quería hablar acerca de lo de Connor y estaba segura que ella me preguntaría por el día de ayer

Oh fue genial, compramos ropa hermosa y además . . . bueno me compré un vestido precioso para el día de la presentación – sacó su "celular" – mira aquí tengo las fotos. . .- De pronto de su aparato empezaron a salir las fotos, que no eran fotos en realidad, eran casi como un video-holograma, salía Coral con un vestido hermoso color azul eléctrico y unos cortes que la hacían ver preciosa, estaba saludando y modelando para la cámara. Luego salía Dylan con su pelo café y sus ojos claros, en una camisa y pantalones elegantes, con zapatos en los que se veía evidentemente incómodo, sonreía como si no supiera que más hacer y tenía las manos en los bolsillos

Si se ve bien – Luego Coral comenzó a describir cada uno de los vestidos que se había probado, estaba segura que se había demorado más ella en su vestido que en elegir lo que usaría Connor.

Oye – la interrumpí de pronto, aunque no pareció importarle – Vi en la televisión que estaban dando una película algo así como los humanos regresan o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué no vamos a verla hoy? – a Coral se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, parecía demasiado emocionada para ser verdad

¡Si!, dicen que esa película da demasiado miedo, me encantan las películas de terror.

¿Qué película? – preguntó Brisa que apareció de pronto.

Se pusieron a hablar de la película y a la mayoría le pareció una increíble idea, además decidieron invitar a los chicos lo que arruinó mi plan, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Connor?, además ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba de verdad o solo me había besado para superar a su novia, eso era lo peor por que no sabía cuan grave era el tema, quizás tenía que preguntarle, pero no. . . nunca me iba a atrever.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la clase de "educación física" ahí estaba la miss universo de la profesora, insistía en que le faltaba un poco más de testosterona para ser una profesora de una materia tan asquerosa.

Esta vez nos llevaron afuera por que nos tenían una pequeña sorpresa. Asquerosos, peludos y muy grandes animales mágicos. Parecían completamente descontrolados y salvajes, no pude contener mi miedo al tenerlos frente a mí y traté de escapar, pero la profesora me atrapó antes:

No sea cobarde señorita Abril, ningún hada puede simplemente escapar de su destino, así que vuelva aquí y enfréntese a sus miedos, usted puede – se acercó un poco más a mi y me dijo – recuerde lo que habló con la directora.

Tenía razón tenía que aprender a superar mis miedos, aparte yo era muy poderosa podía con esto.

Me presentaron a mi rival, uno de los más feos por cierto, y comencé a jugar.

Tenía que concentrarme muy bien para entrar en su mente pero. . .en un animal no era tan difícil como en un humano, creo yo. Después de varios intentos de concentrarme mientras corría asustada, logré entrar en su mente y confundirlo un poco, multiplicándome, desapareciendo, o haciéndolo ver otras cosas, pero a veces igual era capaz de encontrarme, por mi olor. Terminé exhausta pero con una felicitación de la profesora por no herir de ninguna forma al animal, no como la pobre Sol, o mejor dicho el pobre animal de Sol que había quedado solo un poco golpeado, es que esa chica era muy poderosa.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para ir a cambiarme de ropa me llegó un mensaje de la directora, un mensaje en mi mente claro, me invitó a ir a su sala lo antes posibles y justo en ese momento apareció esa tabla para volar, me subí arriba de ella y llegué a la dirección. Esta vez la puerta estaba abierta así que no tuve ninguna pérdida de la conciencia.

Bueno es una cita demasiado corta – me dijo cuando entré – no quiero retrasarte para tu salida – siempre sabía todo – pero, te quería felicitar por tu clase de hoy, la estuve mirando y lo hiciste excelente. Ahora debes hacer lo mismo, pero con los humanos, por favor inténtalo, no pierdes nada.

Al fin estábamos fuera de la escuela, los chicos nos habían ido a buscar en su máquina esa y nos dirigíamos al centro de la ciudad para ver la película de los humanos, en general me daban miedo las películas de terror, pero esto era imposible que me causara miedo alguno.

Aunque la situación que vivía en ese momento sí me causó miedo. Ahí estaban todos conversando acerca de lo que habían hecho en la semana, menos Connor y yo que estábamos sentados, frente a frente sin hablarnos. Tenía que aprender a afrontar mis miedos, debía aclarar mis cosas con él antes de que se tornaran negras y no pudiera salir del problema, ¿Qué me costaba preguntarle que había pasado la noche anterior? Nada,

En cuanto abrí mi boca para hablar, llegó Thomas y me invitó a saltar con él de la máquina. No me pude resistir a la tentación y dejé la conversación ahí, aunque debo admitir que fui un poco "salvada por la campana".

Thomas me puso una capa larga y de un material extraño y nos pusimos al borde de la máquina, era increíble que estuviéramos volando tan alto, probablemente así me sentiría cuando tuviera mis alas.

Ok chicos salten, nos vemos en el cine – dijo Martin. Thomas me tomó la mano y nos lanzamos al vació

Nunca me había sentido tan libre como en ese momento, era increíble la sensación de el viento sobre mi cara, que casi no me dejaba respirar. La capa amortiguaba la caída por lo que podía ir tranquilamente descendiendo despacio por el espacio, estaba completamente emocionada, era la paz absoluta. Excluyendo a Thomas que iba gritando como un loco, haciendo caras y movimiento extraños lo que me desconcentraba de mi tarea de introspección personal.

Caí al suelo totalmente desparramada, tenía que seguir practicando para caer con estilo y no como una bolsa de papas, me sorprendió que la gente nos mirara:

creí que esto era algo común aquí – le dije a Thomas para que me explicara un poco

nada de lo que hagas conmigo va a ser común – y tenía razón, era tan estúpidamente extraño, incluso para un lugar como este - ¿Cómo fue besar a Connor?

¡que! …

Juro que quedé completamente inmóvil y en blanco en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que me había dicho recién Thomas y en mi mente se repetía mil veces la escena del beso, ¿Cómo podía saber él eso?

Bueno somos chicos, obviamente el me contó cuando llegó a la escuela – me dijo como leyéndome la mente – no te preocupes no le contaré a nadie

Ok, dejemos el tema – dije tajante y caminando hacia el cine, nuestro aterrizaje no había sido cien por ciento perfecto

¿Por qué te molesta el tema? – me paré enojadísima en medio de la calle con los brazos cruzados

No me molesta, simplemente no quiero hablar de eso ahora – murmuró _te molesta _– no enserio. . . ¡ósea bueno sí!, ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste? Un amigo me besó, era la primera vez que salíamos, me siento como una maldita fácil, además es imposible que tenga un amigo sin que lo termine besando, ya me había pasado una vez. El terminó con su novia hace poco, no quiero que se confunda, o terminar confundiéndome yo – finalmente me había desahogado

Pero ese no es tu único amigo – me sonrió – además yo **jamás **te besaría, asquerosa – le pegué en el hombre y llegamos donde estaban los demás.

Entramos a ver la película, justo había una fila para los once, lo que me pareció muy extraño, ¿Dónde había un cine con once asientos juntos sin que nadie se hubiera sentado antes?, luego me dí cuenta que no había nadie más en el cine

¿Por qué no hay nadie más esto no parece un estreno? – de verdad trataba de encontrar a gente pero la sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de nosotros

Es que ya entraron a la película – me respondió Martin, nosotros también habíamos entrado, vio mi cara de no entiendo nada y me dijo – solo siéntate.

Nos sentamos en esta posición, Martin, Coral, Aranza, Matthew, Selene, Connor, Brisa, Thomas, Sol, yo y Dylan. Fue un alivio que no se sentara Connor junto a mí, por que estaría incómoda toda la película.

Y de pronto. . . paf! Estábamos dentro de la película, las cosas aún estaba en pausa, como si todavía no comenzara, pero estábamos ahí dentro, en una especie de playa vacía y desierta y ahí a unos pasos había un ángel en persona, el actor principal Dirobert Patterson, hermoso en todas sus dimensiones, yo estaba que me paraba para ir a abrazarlo, pero en cuanto Dylan adivinó lo que pensaba hacer me dijo:

- No te pares, si te paras sales de la película - ¿y que iba a hacer cuando se me durmieran las piernas?.

De pronto la película comenzó, la protagonista Linda, era un hada que estaba jugando en el bosque con sus amigas cuando de pronto entraba la misión de Edgard (ese era el papel del actor hermoso) a atacarlas, también estaba el protagonista que en cuanto la vio se enamoró de ella y le advirtió que corriera. Era la película más extraña que había visto en mi vida, primero por que era una película de terror, pero parecía más de amor y drama y luego por que estaba dentro de ella. Miré a mi alrededor y todos estaban muertos de miedo, incluso Thomas que estaba a punto de llorar. Todos gritaron, y debo incluirme, cuando Edgar le sacó las alas a Linda por orden del capitán, no sabía como se sentía eso, pero creía que era algo doloroso.

Nunca había estado tan relajada en una película de terror – le dije a Dylan que era el único que parecía no estar asustado

Es tan estúpida – me dijo un poco aburrido – es obvio que los humanos no harían algo así

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dije tratando de asustarlo

Por que tú eres humana – ¡liindo!, no yo no dije eso!, ¿Cómo puedo borrarlo? ¿Dónde está suprimir?

No estés tan seguro. . . igual sería entretenido arrancar algunas alitas – se rió de mí – quiero caminar se me durmieron las piernas

A mí también, te acompaño – puse cara de que en verdad no quería que fuera, pero igualmente me acompañó

Y. . . ¿Cómo te fue con Coral?, me mostró tu foto. . . guapo – me reí y me pegó en el hombro, me enojé ¿Cómo le pegaba a una mujer? Y entonces. . . ¿Por qué no ocupar mi poder?, de pronto desaparecí

¿Abril?, ¿Dónde estas? – me puse detrás de él y dije

Aquí – se asustó demasiado y me reí como media hora de su estupidez

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo soprendido

Soy poderosa – dije alzando las cejas - ¿y como te fue con Coral?

A si. . . ella corrió por todas las tiendas tirándome prendas encima y yo solamente me probé, creo que ella estaba más estresada que yo – se rió.

¿Por qué te eligió a ti? –tenía que callarme

Por que . . . sus padres me conocen desde pequeño y siempre hablaron de nosotros, era la única forma en que ellos aceptaran a un novio que ella eligiera en vez de uno que eligieran ellos – linda historia, ¿Por qué no se casan? – y además yo estudié un poco actuación, junto con Dirobert Patterson

¿enserio! – debo admitir que aquel actor me tenía loca - ¡preséntamelo!

Oh si, siempre anda por la escuela, podrían ser novios si quieren

Yo felíz – me reí – creo que tenemos que volver a la película, tampoco quiero perder el típico final en donde las hadas creen que está todo perfecto y de pronto, aparece reflejado en un espejo un humano . . . uhhh… tétrico! – nos reímos y nos sentamos nuevamente en los únicos dos asientos que habían en la sala.

No conversamos más hasta que en la pantalla pudo leerse la palabra "fin", pero estuvo todo el tiempo diciéndole cosas a Dylan por la mente, era demasiado entretenido, la primera vez casi gritó y me miró muy extrañado.

Luego de la película todos se fueron a comer, pero Dylan me llevó a una especie de café literario, que era totalmente increíble habían miles de libros por todas partes y además te servían comida, la combinación perfecta.

Como sé que te gusta la literatura terrestre, te traje eso – le entregué un libro que había traído de mi casa y que me gustaba mucho – no es para niños de cinco años pero . . .

Muchas gracias – Dylan no hizo caso a mi comentario pesado y se paró para abrazarme, me rodeó con un brazo la espalda y el otro a nivel de la cintura, yo no sabía como ponerme, me sentía extraña, aunque muy cómoda en sus brazos, no era lo mismo que con Connor. Entonces de pronto y totalmente sin querer yo miré hacía arriba y el miro hacía abajo y. . . nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros, tenía segundos para decidir que hacer y veía como la cara de Dylan se movía lentamente. Entonces me alejé

Vamos – le tomé la mano y fuimos al restaurante donde estaban todos. Fue una buena idea tener a gente cerca. No quería sentirme incómoda con dos personas al mismo tiempo, aún no podía hablarle a Connor


	10. Fin de semana familiar, geeenial

-¿Dónde estaban? – Genial, el mundo me odiaba justo tenía que ser Connor quien preguntara eso. Al principio, nadie le respondió, creo que aún estábamos un poco shokeados con el asunto de el casi beso, además yo había rechazado a Dylan, no creo que se haya sentido muy bien - ¿Dónde estaban? – insistió

- estábamos leyendo – supongo que Connor se asustó por la cara de Dylan, la verdad no se veía muy feliz

Salí corriendo de ahí y me fui a donde estaban todos conversando y haciendo estupideces, me fui a sentar junto con Thomas, era el único que me hacía olvidar mis problemas con sus estupideces.

Llegamos a la escuela justo una hora antes de la indicada. Fue cuando me acosté cuando me acordé que mañana tenía que ir al camping con mi estupenda familia, y además que estaba molida por la clase de "educación física".

Me desperté horriblemente cansada en la mañana, era lo peor que me había pasado, de verdad no quería levantarme. Todos nuestros camping empezaban así, íbamos en el auto, todos felices sin ningún problema y de pronto mi mamá dejaba el auto y comenzaba a caminar, mi papá nunca quería caminar, pero tampoco se atrevía a contradecirla así que caminábamos kilómetros, y kilómetros para llegar al camping. Luego mandaban a mi papá a buscar el auto y yo lo acompañaba no me iba a quedar con esas dos brujas para nada.

No podía creer que las cosas en mi casa siguieran exactamente igual. Ahí estaba yo parada en la puerta con miedo a tocar el timbre, ¿Qué pasaba si me echaban? Tendría que volver a Magics y pasar todo el fin de semana sola, ya que probablemente mis amigas habrían salido.

Mi hermana salió a abrirme la puerta, iba con una falda una polera linda, casi elegante, a pesar de que íbamos a un camping, ¿he dicho antes que es estúpida?. La saludé pero ella no me devolvió el saludo. Ley del hielo, era tan madura (nótese el sarcásmo).

La casa seguía prácticamente igual excepto por mi cuarto, había reemplazado todo, ya no estaba mi cama, ni mis muebles y lo peor de todo, no estaban mis libros, no creo que los hayan botado, probablemente mi padre no hubiera aceptado eso, así que no me preocupó que donde hubieran quedado mis cosas que ahora eran reemplazadas por un gran piano, un amplificador, un micrófono, atriles, una batería y una guitarra además todo estaba transformado para que las cosas de la acústica funcionaran. Increíble. No sabía de donde habían sacado el dinero para pagar una cosa así.

Ya apúrate Abril, estamos atrasados por tu culpa – me gritó mi "hermosa" madre desde abajo, probablemente ya estaba en la puerta. Yo estaba lista hace dos mil años luz, pero a ella le encantaba echarle la culpa a otros sobre lo que ella hacía, no importaba demasiado ahora.

Bajé con mi gigante mochila y me paré frente a un jeep nuevo que no existía cuando yo me había ido, increíble que pasaran tantas cosas aquí en tan poco tiempo, y me seguía inquietando lo del dinero, pero evidentemente no podía preguntar. Me fijé que no estaba todo listo, de hecho no habían cargado nada, me saqué mi mochila y ayudé a mi papá a cargar las cosas mientras mi hermana se fue a vocalizar antes de salir, claro muy útil vocalizar, probablemente nos ayudaría mucho cuando nos quedáramos sin bencina o atrapados en alguna parte, no sé como se me ocurrió antes.

Fue un largo viaje hasta el campamento, pero lo apaleé con la literatura mágica y la increíble música de la otra dimensión, diez mil veces mejor que la de aquí, aunque había algunas que se podían comparar con las mejores de la Tierra.

Me sentía realmente angustiada, no sabía por que, pero para ser sincera no quería estar ahí. Probablemente estaba un poco enferma y loca y pero extrañaba y necesitaba a mis amigas, y a mis amigos, necesitaba a todo el mundo mágico en realidad, aquí todo me parecía demasiado simple en comparación con las cosas increíbles que yo ya había visto.

Cuando terminé de armar la carpa con mi papá decidí salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no podía aguantar más tiempo con esas estúpidas y era mi momento para escapar. No sabía en realidad en que parte estaba, había estado desconectada todo el tiempo en el viaje así que literalmente no sabía donde estaba parada. Sorpresivamente encontré una playa y me senté ahí a leer un poco, un libro normal por que si no llamaría demasiado la atención, pero después de cinco minutos no pude seguir leyendo, por que uno niño estúpido pasó corriendo por la arena con el cuerpo mojado y arruinó un poco el libro. Lo dejé pasar, era solo un niño y una página del libro, pero ese niño estúpido al parecer quería pelear y yo se lo iba a conceder.

"mira estúpido, para tu imbecilidad, anda a correr a otra parte!"

"lo siento, de verdad perdón" – lo miré furiosa y me di cuenta de quien realmente era. Philippe mi amigo de la escuela, bueno no era mi amigo precisamente por que con él también había arruinado mi relación por besarlo, pero al fin y al cabo si fuimos amigos.

No sabía si decirle quien era, o saludarlo como si nada, por que evidentemente el aún no me había reconocido, a pesar de que se había quedado mirándome. O algo raro tenía en la frente o me había reconocido

Philippe soy yo Abril – me sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Genial, me sentía tan solo un poco estúpida

¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela tan repentinamente? – Veamos, ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas de mi vida?. "Oh no te había contado?, me convertí en hada así que ahora vivo en otra dimensión, pero en general mi vida sigue normal, ¿y tú que haces?. No creo que hubiera ninguna forma de explicarle algo así. Me miró con una cara que me dejó claro que estaba intrigado y que estaba curioso, Philippe era tan demostrativo con sus ojos, que nunca podía esconder nada y menos a mí

Me mudé de la ciudad –

Pero tu familia sigue viviendo aquí, de hecho ayer vi a tu hermana en mi clase de ciencias – Genial, fue demasiado ingenioso de mi parte decir una estupidez como esa sin pensar en que tenía una familia y una hermana popular

Hmmm. . . – por primera vez en mi vida estaba totalmente en blanco, ¿Por qué en este momento no llegaba a mi la inspiración divina? – Hmmm – suspiré – No me gusta hablar de esto. . . por que es un tema. . . difícil, pero

Este era el momento donde una persona inteligente diría, "no te preocupes, por favor no te incomodes era solo curiosidad", pero evidentemente no estaba frente a una persona así.

Me fui a vivir donde mi tía en . . . Suiza, por que no soporto a mis padres, sabes me hacen la vida imposible, no me dejan hacer lo que yo quiero y me cuestionan todo lo que hago, por lo que junté dinero y ahora estoy allá

Wow, que genial, ¿Cómo es que te dejaron hacer algo así?, es el sueño de cualquier inteligente

Pobre iluso no podía creer algo así.

Nos pusimos a conversar de cómo estaban las cosas por aquí, Philippe me contó que llevaba como una semana en la escuela y ya quería tener vacaciones, no podía creer lo mal que lo estaban tratando los profesores solo por haber hecho una pequeña travesura a fin de año, y me contó que ya los estaban amenazando con que si no estudiaban iban a reprobar el año, aunque en Philippe era algo un poco común. Él no estaba hecho especialmente para estudiar, más bien era músico, y uno muy bueno por cierto. Philippe tocaba todos los instrumentos que se le pusieran por delante, pero su especialidad según yo era la batería, aunque era tan bueno que era difícil decidirse.

Luego tuve yo que inventar algo sobre mi vida en Suiza, la verdad nunca había ido a ese lugar aunque si tenía una tía ahí, así que ocupé todas mis neuronas para recordar las cartas y los extensos llamados telefónicos que ella había hecho.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y mi amigo decidió irse solamente por que estaba muerto de hambre y al parecer no tenía dinero para invitarme a comer, ya que a el le encantaba gastar su dinero en otras personas, totalmente ridículo.

A pesar de todo me alegró verlo, si lo pensaba bien el podía seguir siendo un amigo, por lo menos podría contarle algunos de mis problemas si es que era capaz de dejar grandes detalles de lado, como el hecho de que soy un hada.

Era extraño sentir la sensación de ser un hada nuevamente, por un momento aquí en la Tierra realmente se me había olvidado, es como si no pudiera sentir la energía mágica que rodeaba mi cuerpo cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, me sentía tan normal que me causaba extrañeza, pero en cuanto recordaba los maravillosos momentos que había pasado en tan solo unos poco momentos ahí, podía sentir la energía llenando mi cuerpo y mi alma completamente, como un pequeño ser en mi alma que se movía y alborotaba todo mi cuerpo con pequeñas bolitas de distintas colores en sus manos. La verdad no sabía como realmente expresarlo pero era algo realmente maravilloso.

Era momento de volver a mi carpa, no podía seguir alargando este momento por más tiempo, además no le había avisado a nadie donde estaba, aunque me había ido de la casa por casi tres semanas y nadie me había buscado, no creo que estuvieran muy preocupados por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando llegué me dí cuenta de que había gente nueva en el espacio de alado, genial tendría más personas de quien alejarme, pero de pronto un destello morado brilló en mis ojos.


	11. Hadas en la Tierra

Se veían todos completamente extraños en un campamento humano, no sabía como iban a soportar dormir en el suelo, preparar comida y bañarse con agua helada por lo menos por dos días, iba a ser demasiado difícil para ellos que no estaban acostumbrados a algo como esto. Aunque bueno nadie los obligó a venir

Según lo que me dijeron, aunque no sabía si creerles, me habían extrañado demasiado, y sabiendo en la situación que me encontraba con mi familia, habían decidido acompañarme en mis tristes tres días de camping familiar. No le iba a dar vuelta a al asunto, para ser sincera, con ellos las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, y además estábamos en medio de una fogata en la playa, quien piensa en esas cosas en momentos como estos por favor.

¿Qué te pasa Abril? – si, era Brisa la que me preguntaba. No es que ella me cayera mal pero me sentía extraña junto a ella, como si de pronto quisiera contarle todo lo que sentía, y me molestaba no poder seguir con mi hermetismo característico.

Nada solo estaba pensando – luego subí mi voz para que todos me escucharan – estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo, no saben lo terrible que es.

Todos comenzaron a decirme cosas lindas, y en resumen me dijeron que nunca me iban a dejar sola, y menos con esa bruja de mi hermana, aunque Thomas aún la encontraba hermosa, y algo más.

La verdad no sé por que pasan esas cosas, pero siempre cuando uno habla de una persona, esta aparece como por arte de magia, ahí estaba mi hermana vestida despampanantemente como siempre, para nada apropiada para una fogata y junto a Philippe.

Hey este niño me encontró en la playa y me preguntó por ti, así que como soy tan linda lo traje para que dejara de molestarme – Philippe se alejó de mi hermana y a los segundos estaban sentado junto a los demás, conversando con Sol, que era la más sociable por así decirlo.

Traje algo para entretenernos – tomó una caja como de packs de cerveza y lo exhibió ante mis amigos, no sabía que él también se había vuelto un maldito alcohólico

Llévate eso enseguida o ándate tú, no voy a dejar que mis amigos prueben eso – no sé por que pero el alcohol me producía un gran rechazo

¿pero por qué?, no tiene nada de malo Abril, ¿Quién quiere? – casi todos se apuntaron a probar el nuevo brebaje que teníamos, menos Dylan que se quedó sentado mirando a Philippe

No sé por que pero me agradó que él no se uniera a la lista de estúpidos que luego tendríamos que recoger del suelo, por lo menos tendría a alguien que me ayudaría. Aunque a decir verdad también tenía a Aranza y Matthew, aunque en realidad no sabía cuando iba a volver a verlos, por que habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Me senté en la arena y miré por entre medio de las llamas a Dylan, la verdad no estaba mal, tenía unos ojos demasiado lindos para ser verdad, color turquesa oscuro o algo así, su pelo era café y su piel era muy blanca, tal como me gustaban los hombre en verdad. Y bueno siempre quise casarme con un extranjero, aunque ellos era mucho más que eso.

¿no vas a hacer nada? – me preguntó Dylan, evidentemente los chicos ya estaban un poco borrachos, no vamos a decir que unas cuantas latas de cerveza fueran mucho pero para ellos eran un terrible exceso, y al parecer también para Philippe que también estaba un poco mareado, por decir lo menos.

No es el momento aún, no hasta que vomiten – el chico me miró con cara extraña y tuve que explicarle mis razones – creo que están en la etapa en donde no aceptaran que les diga que están borrachos y se hacen daño y no quiero pasar más rabia, cuando empiecen a decir cuanto me quieren entonces los llevaremos al camping.

De pronto pasó Brisa que corría por todas partes acompañadas de Connor, increíble ver que las dos personas más tranquilas ahora eran unos corre caminos, y por el contrario Thomas y Sol estaban sentados en la arena mirando el fuego como estúpidos. Selene había desaparecido y Philippe también así que se podía deducir donde estaban los dos, lo cual me preocupó, las chicas no eran de este planeta, quizás no sabían cuanto podía llegar a pasar con un chico en la arena, o con un chico en cualquier parte

Me levanté y comencé a buscarlos por los alrededores, pero no estaban

¿Dónde vas? – miré a Dylan y le hice una seña para que me acompañara, no quería ver esa asquerosa escena sola. Al final los encontramos, aunque no estaban haciendo nada de lo que yo pensé, tendría que hablar sobre esto algún día con las chicas. Dylan se llevó a Selene a la fogata para que estuviera más tranquila, por que se sentía un poco mal y hablaba estupideces continuamente. Yo tuve que quedarme con Philippe que gritaba corriendo por todas partes que amaba a Selene, que era la mujer de su vida, y que la amaba con toda su vida. Increíble, pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos no mienten.

Como a eso de las tres de la mañana llegaron Aranza y Matthew, se veían demasiado enamorados, al parecer había sido una fecha importante para ellos, podía sentirlo. Así que nos ayudaron a llevarnos a los chicos al camping, incluso a Philippe ya que no podíamos dejarlo botado ahí. A mitad de camino Brisa ya estaba más sobria, por lo menos sabía donde estaba parada, pero para nuestra mala suerte de pronto apareció un carro de policía, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos?, ni siquiera tenían identificación. Los policías se bajaron de su camioneta y caminaron en dirección a nosotros con unas especies de carpetas en las manos, y con esa voz autoritaria y de creer que son mejores que uno dijeron:

Bueno muchachos, vamos a hacer un control de identidad y alcoholemia – ja, ja, ja genial, no podían hacer solamente una cosa – Señorita – uno de ellos se acercó a mi y estiró su mano, para mi buena suerte mi papá me había dado mi identidad justamente hoy, una especie de premonición, así que no tuve problema alguno con eso, y pasé el test con éxito, no había tomado ni una pizca de alcohol. Luego se acercó a Dylan y entré en pánico. Tenía que hacer algo si no, iba a ser el final, nadie iba a creer que venían de otra dimensión, para nada. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y ocupé mi poder para confundir al policía – Que los pequeños se vayan – se acercó a Selene y la despeinó – que linda bebé, usted niñito llévesela – le dijo a Dylan – yo me encargaré de esta mujer.

Los chicos se fueron guiados por Dylan y yo me tuve que enfrentar a los policías, la verdad gracias a mi test aprobado de alcoholemia no me hicieron nada, pero me preguntaron que hacía tan tarde y con tantos niños, yo les dije que eran mis hijos que habíamos ido a dar una vuelta, obviamente me creyó por que estaba bajo mi hechizo, aunque el otro policía se veía muy confundido, pero no decía nada. Al poco rato que los policías se fueron aparecieron los chicos nuevamente, y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el campamento, y nos quedaba harto todavía

estoy cansada – dijo Selene muy mal pronunciado y con un olor a alcohol que llegaba a marear, pero en verdad no parecía cansada, de hecho se veía con más ánimo que nunca – Bueno lo siento pero yo no camino más, voy a hacer aparecer un auto.

Me espanté, Philippe era un simple humano, no podía saber nada sobre las hadas ¿o sí?, tenía tantas cosas que saber aún y era tan complicado tenerlas a ellas en la Tierra. Selene trató de hacer aparecer el auto pero sus poderes no funcionaron. Al principio me alivié por que el humano no había visto nada, pero ¿Por qué ella no pudo ocupar sus poderes?

Chicas todas intenten hacer algo, no sé que pero con sus poderes – no me preocupó Philippe, total el ni siquiera se iba a acordar de esto mañana.

Todas comenzaron a hacer cualquier cosa, pero nadie podía ocupar sus poderes. Lo intenté yo también y si pude hacer que Philippe se pusiera a dar vueltas por la calle gritando estupideces y Aranza también podía.

Tenemos que estar atentos chicos – dijo Matthew. Si claro la mayoría de ellos estaban tan borrachos que no podían ni siquiera caminar sin la ayuda de alguien.

Traté de bajarle el perfil a la situación y seguimos rumbo al campamento, había sido la caminata más larga de mi vida, pero en cuanto llegamos todos se tiraron como fuera dentro de la carpa y yo llevé a Aranza a dormir en mi carpa, ya que mi familia tenía una carpa separada de mí, si extraño.

Me acosté pero no pude dormir, estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado, las chicas no podían ocupar sus poderes, justo las chicas que había bebido alcohol, así que algo extraño debía causar en ellas. Este era el momento en que necesitaba uno de esos gigantes libros de la biblioteca de la escuela para que me informara. Aunque bueno. . . tenía el poder de la mente ¿no?, podía ser posible que trasladara un pequeño libro desde la dimensión mágica hasta aquí para saber que hacer con mis amigas. Digo tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarlas así y además era por una buena causa, ellas ni siquiera tenían la culpa.

Me concentré en la biblioteca, debo decir que tengo una buena memoria y pude recordar perfectamente donde estaba ubicado el libro llamado "**Hadas en la Tierra**". No sabía si era el indicado, pero ninguno tenía un nombre tan explicito y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Era como si estuviera realmente ahí, increíblemente podía decir que _estaba ahí_. La luz estaba apagada y no volaba ni una mosca en ninguna parte, no podía ver nada así que saqué mi celular y con eso me ayudé para alumbrar el camino, hasta que encontré el libro indicado, lo tomé con fuerza entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos. . .

Cuando los abrí estaba nuevamente en la carpa.

Aranza estaba durmiendo, o eso parecía por que suspiraba a cada segundo, probablemente estaba soñando con Mathew, sabía que algo había pasado esta noche así que en cuanto despertáramos la mañana siguiente le preguntaría, y tendría que contarme absolutamente **todo**.

Tomé el libro y busqué en el índice, hasta que encontré lo indicado, **peligros de las hadas en la Tierra**.

Maravilloso.

Corrí las hojas hasta la página 1859,

cortes, muerte, choques, sexo - ¿sexo? – amor, caídas, fiestas, alcohol. . . ¡ALCOHOL! – casi despierto a Aranza así que me acurruqué aún más y comencé a leer en voz baja lo que decía.

"**Cuando las hadas se encuentran expuestas al alcohol, pueden tener distintas reacciones, dependiendo de la cantidad de alcohol que hayan ingerido pueden incluso llegar a perder sus poderes, para siempre. La mayoría solo los pierde temporalmente, pero para que esto sea temporal deben dormir muchas horas y en cuanto abran sus ojos deben ser rociados con polvo ****de hadas terrestre". **

oh gracias esto me ayuda tanto – cerré con fuerza la gran tapa del maldito libro que no me había ayudado en nada

¿Qué pasó? – Aranza tenía una voz somnolienta, me miró con los ojos aún cerrados y luego se tapó la cara por que la luz de mi celular le molestaba.

¿sabes donde puedo encontrar polvo de hadas terrestre? – se tapó la cara y dijo "en todas partes, en toda la naturaleza, solo saca un poco de tierra", luego se dio vuelta y se quedó dormida.

La idea de salir en medio de la noche a buscar tierra no era de todo mi agrado. Siempre le había tenido miedo a la obscuridad, pero no podía dejar a las chicas sin sus poderes para siempre, aparte era solo un poco de tierra. Me puse una chaqueta y salí al bosque que estaba cerca, solo iluminada por mi celular, ya que las linternas estaban en la otra carpa. Tomé un poco de tierra que estaba mojada, quizás por el rocío del amanecer, debían ser como las 5:30 de la mañana. Un pajarito se posó en mi hombro y botó un poco de polvo extraño sobre la tierra. Ellos eran las hadas de la tierra

¿Qué haces acá estúpida? – suspiré, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con ella justo ahora?, no era justo para nada. Me di vuelta con mis manos juntas para que no se me cayera la tierra y pasé junto a ella – ahh. . . ¡claro! Estás haciendo uno de tus trucos de magia – mi hermana se rió como estúpida en mi cara y luego me dijo – entiende que eso no es verdad

¿y tú que haces aquí? – quería irme rápido, pero era inevitable preguntar

Venía a fumar – me dieron arcadas de solo pensar en ese olor asqueroso y me fui directo a la carpa donde estaban todos los malditos borrachos, tenía que estar ahí para ver el momento justo en que abrieran los ojos y tirarles la tierra, ósea el polvo de hadas terrestre.

Mis ojos se cerraban cada cinco minutos, así que salí dos segundos a prepararme un café, tenía que estar realmente despierta, no podía perderme ni siquiera un segundo. Caminé como zombie hasta la carpa y de pronto vi una luz prendida y alguien que caminaba adentro. ¡Mierda! Si era una de las chicas, perderían sus poderes para siempre, y todo por mi culpa.


	12. Un grave, grave error

Corrí en seguida hacia la carpa, poniendo mucho cuidado en no caerme y en que no se me cayera la tierra, quizás no podría salvar a alguna, pero las demás todavía tenían una oportunidad. ¿Quién prefería que fuera?, la verdad es que. . . no podía decirlo, ¿Quién era yo para decidir quien se quedaba sin poderes?, si pudiera ser yo esa persona dejaría feliz mis poderes, total ya había vivido toda mi vida sin ellos, no creo que fuera tan difícil seguir sin ellos. Aunque igualmente, mi vida había cambiado por completo.

Cuando abrí la carpa miré enseguida hacia los sacos de dormir, para ver quien se había levantado, pero seguían todas durmiendo, entonces ¿Quién se había levantado?

¿Por qué huele a alcohol? – su voz dura, su voz de odio, su voz ronca y amarga hizo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran, no podía ser otra persona que mi madre la que se había metido a la carpa. Tenía que suponerlo, era la única persona en el mundo tan desubicada y entrometida como para meterse en la carpa de unas personas ajenas, que ni siquiera conocía

¿Qué te importa?, no debes preocuparte por ellos, no son nada tuyos déjalos

Pero si son algo tuyo – me interrumpió. La furia me invadió rápidamente y no pude contenerme

¿y desde cuando te importo?, por favor no vengas a decirme cosas como esas, que no te creo nada y nunca te he creído - su cara ni siquiera tuvo un leve cambio, un poco de compasión o de tristeza, solo se volvió aún más desafiante – ahora sale, no quiero que despiertes a nadie.

Mi madre pasó alado mió y cerró la carpa por fuera. Suspiré y me senté a lo indio a esperar que alguno de ellos despertara, mientras tomaba café.

De verdad que estas cosas no me preocupaban en lo absoluto, era como pelear con una persona que no importaba en lo más mínimo, como pelear con un desconocido. No sentía remordimiento, ni pena, ni angustia, solo rabia, muchísima rabia, y era eso precisamente lo que me molestaba. Las hadas debían ser buenas, alegres y sobre todo compasivas, yo por el contrario era rabiosa, orgullosa, e insensible, ¿Qué tipo de hada era?. Debo admitir que a veces me sentía presionada a no sentirme estresada, a no sentir rabia, y menos odio, lo que hacía que peor me pusiera, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera aguantar un día sin sentir rabia?. Toda la culpa la tenía esa mujer llena de odio que me había engendrado, ella si que era una bruja, estoy segura que nada podría ser peor que eso, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico. Los ojos de Selene comenzaron a moverse y yo me preparé para tirar sobre sus ojos la tierra, en cuanto sentí que se iba a despertar entonces le tiré la tierra en los ojos. Se quedó petrificada. ¡había hecho algo mal!, imposible, ahí decía que tenía que hacer las cosas tal cual las había hecho. . . esperé, pero mi amiga aún no reaccionaba

¿Por qué mierda me tiraste tierra en los ojos? – gritó despacio, hecha furia literalmente, parecía que sus ojos ardieran como en los monitos chinos o algo así, me asusté, al parecer no era muy buena idea despertar a alguien como a las siete de la mañana, mi integridad física corría peligro.

Cuando se calmó un poco tuve que explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Selene no se acordaba de nada, solo que a pesar de que sabía que el sabor del trago era asqueroso no podía dejar de tomarlo y que Philippe era guapo. Bueno no estaba del todo mal, sus ojos azules, su piel morena y su pelo del mismo color le daban un aspecto un poco exótico, no era mi tipo, para nada, pero podía ser el de ella.

Me extrañaba que Sol no se hubiese despertado, ella siempre era la primera en levantarse incluso el fin de semana pero ahora estaba durmiendo como un lirón, y no iba a ser yo la que cambiara la situación, quizás como se pondría ahora.

Así fui despertando a cada una. Los chicos igual se despertaron, con dolor de cabeza, con hambre y hediondos, pero por ellos no tenía que hacer nada más que mandarlos a comer y sobre todo a tomar una ducha.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y Sol aún no despertaba, que niñita más dormilona, nunca más podría tomar algo así. Yo ya estaba un poco aburrida, todos se habían ofrecido a ayudarme, pero no iba a dejar que lo hicieron ellos que estaban recién despertando después de su primer día de borrachera. Mi amiga dormía como si no existiera nada más en el universo y yo ahí, mirándola hasta que despertara. De pronto escuché la asquerosa voz de mi hermana y mi mamá gritándole a papá para que se apurara, probablemente el iba con una sonrisa en la boca y mil paquetes en la espalda. ¡Dios santo! Que tonto era. En cuanto se fueron salí para buscar un poco de agua, Sol aún dormía y al parecer le quedaba mucho por soñar, así que caminé hasta el lugar donde estaba mi carpa, solo unos metros más allá y saqué un agua mineral del mini congelador que teníamos. Tomé un sorbo y cuando me dí vuelta, boté todo por las narices. Sol estaba justo frente a mí. Desesperada tomé tierra y se la tiré en los ojos, mientras ellas se reía, pobrecita, aún no entendía nada y no quería ser yo la que tuviera que decírselo, ¿Cómo le decía a un hada que de pronto sus poderes desaparecían?. Imposible. Me tiré a sus brazos y comencé a llorar como nunca, no podía hacerle esto a ella, ¡mi estupidez era suprema!

¿Qué te pasa?

Estábamos en la playa y el sol estaba descendiendo a esas horas. Nos habíamos venido después de que le conté todo a Sol. No se como explicar en el estado que se puso pero lloró sin control hasta . . . ahora de hecho. Fue la primera vez en hora que levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos más hinchados que nunca y mientras los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaba en su cara. Respiró profundamente y luego dijo

después de todo no es tan malo, siempre. . siem-pre los tendré a ustedes – todos les sonreímos sin estar verdaderamente convencidos de que la cosa fuese así. La situación en verdad era terrible, ¿Qué hacía ella sin sus poderes? Por favor como le diría a sus padres que por mi culpa su hija ya no era un hada, si no una simple mortal.

Justo esto pasaba cuando ella estaba empezando a estudiar, igual que nosotros, no hubiera sido lo mismo si le hubiera pasado a una vieja hada, pero a ella, era algo atroz.

Me sentía demasiado responsable por lo que había ocurrido, aunque según todos yo no tenía la culpa, así que me fui a sentar un poco más lejos, justo a la orilla del mar. Estos era los momentos en que yo deseaba que una ola me tomara y me llevara, adentro, muy adentro y no volver más.

No es tu culpa – estaba harta de escuchar eso, si era mi culpa, yo no había estado pendiente de Sol, yo había sido egoista y no había dejado que alguien me ayudara, era todo mi culpa por creerme súper héroe.

Cállate Connor, ya te lo he dicho antes yo tuve la culpa, no traten de hacerme sentir bien.

En ese caso, es todo tu culpa por ser una maldita estúpida, ¿Cómo es posible que le hicieras algo así a tu amiga? Eres demasiado cruel – lo miré atónita como por un segundo, tratando de entender que le pasaba, no pude más y me largué a llorar en sus brazos – tú dijiste que no intentáramos hacerte sentir mejor, así que. . . pero no es lo que pienso realmente y tu lo sabes. No tuviste la culpa – dijo mientras me hacía cariño – además que estés así no ayuda en nada a Sol, te necesita actuando, haciendo algo para ayudarla, no llorando sin hacer nada.

Connor tenía razón, después de todo yo no tenía por que estar así, tenía que estar haciendo algo para salvar a mi amiga. Nunca había sido muy buena estratega, pero ahora tenía que serlo de cualquier forma.

Lo primero era volver a el mundo mágico, ahí podríamos encontrar la ayuda y la información para saber que podíamos hacer.

No había sido lo que yo esperaba, solo había venido para pasar más tiempo con mi papá, pero las cosas habían cambiado solo un poco. Tenía que entender que la situación ahora era distinta, yo tenía una vida completamente distinta a la que tenía antes y debía dedicarme a ella, sin dejar tiempo para nada más.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, vayan a empacar sus cosas, mientras yo hablo con mis padres – todos me miraron extrañados cuando llegué a la fogata y me pronuncié - ¿Qué?

No nos vamos a ir, no aún – me dijo Sol – nos quedaremos un día más

Pero . . .

Si además, esta noche tenemos que salir a bailar, no nos haz llevado a ninguna parte – me dijo Selene, que siempre quería hacer algo de noche

Bueno – dije rendida y todos aplaudieron – pero la verdad es que no conozco ningún lugar aquí

Vamos a una disco latina – dijo Philippe. Había estado todo el tiempo aquí, obviamente nadie le había dicho que pasaba realmente, pero el tampoco preguntaba. Se llevaba muy bien con Selene, aunque estaba segura que le molestaba todo el misterio que había alrededor de nosotros.

Fue una proeza llevarse el auto sin que nadie lo notara. Llevé a las chicas a desconcentrar a mi papá y mi mamá, y a los chicos a mi hermana, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que yo no sabía manejar, ósea bueno lo básico, pero no era lo mismo prender el auto en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela, que conducir por la carretera de noche a 20 kilometros por hora, mientras mil autos pasaban volando junto a ti. Pero finalmente llegó Philippe y salimos de ahí.

Para entrar no hubo problema, confundí un poco a los guardias y entraron los chicos ya que no tenían identificación.

A los dos segundos Selene, Thomas, Sol, Matthew y Aranza bailaban como locos en la pista, no lo hacían muy bien para ser sinceros, pero la salsa era un ritmo demasiado difícil, de hecho yo no podía bailarlo, lo que era la burla de mi hermana, ya que ella lo bailaba a la perfección, pero a mis amigos no parecía importarle para nada.

La más feliz era coral que bailaba con un negro guapísimo. Era latino, totalmente, calvo y de tez morena, se notaba que se preocupaba por su físico gracias a la polera apretadísima que usaba y que marcaba su six pack, era muy alto y bastante buen mozo, además bailaba espectacular y se notaba que trataba muy bien a Coral. Se llamaba Marco y era cubano, lo se por que la chica vino a presentarlo después de la sexta canción que bailaron y se quedaron conversando un poco, aunque al poco rato volvieron a bailar.

Me gustaba ver que todos estuvieran tan felices y despreocupados acerca del tema, pero yo no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.


	13. Una locura de amor

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa sentada en una silla en la dirección.

Había venido a este lugar millones de veces antes, pero esta vez era distinto, ahora yo era la culpable, estaba aquí para ser juzgada.

Por favor relájate – me dijo la directora – tu no tienes la culpa

Pero yo era la que tenía que cuidarlos, no debí haber dejado que tomaran el alcohol, aunque no sabía que causaba – me odiaba cuando inconcientemente trataba de excusarme igual. La verdad es que al principio me sentía culpable, pero ya se me había pasado, aunque no decía nada por que se vería feo, todo el mundo pensaría que ya no me importaba, así que tenía que estar en situaciones como estas, actuando de la mejor manera.

Ellos no fueron a cargo tuyo Abril, se fueron a meter por su cuenta. Yo sé que ya no te sientes culpable – _rayos ¡lee mentes estúpida!_ – así es, y por lo mismo te digo que nunca tienes que fingir cosas que no sientes, por mucho que las hayas sentido en algún momento.

Si, nunca más lo juro

Y además, aquí tenemos unos libros fantásticos, donde puedes encontrar lo que buscas. Por cierto maravilloso lo que hiciste de tele transportar de una dimensión a otra ese libro – le sonreí – pero cuando encuentres lo que buscas, no puedes ir enseguida necesitan preparación, así que lo siento pero debes hacer harta actividad física

Y seguí el consejo, ahí estaba yo en la caminadora con el libro en el contador de pasos. Me sentía como esas mujeres de comerciales de agua mineral, "_mente sana cuerpo sano"_, pero en verdad estaba asquerosamente sudada y no me veía como ellas, para nada. Aunque me sentía orgullosa de poder hacer dos cosas a la vez, cosa que no creo que esas niñas logren.

La verdad ya tenía casi todo listo para nuestro viaje, teníamos que ir a un lugar muy lejano a buscar algo así como la fuente de poder de sol, obviamente sabíamos cual era, por favor su nombre lo dice no hay que ser muy inteligente, así que esto implicaba actuar al momento en que el primero rayo de sol apareciera tras de las montañas, ni un minuto antes, ni un momento después.

Pero según Faragonda debíamos seguir practicando aún, pero ¿hasta que punto?, yo esperaba que solo fuera hasta que la mayoría consiguiéramos nuestras alas, o en verdad todas, pero no creo que con eso fuera posible, igual íbamos a un lugar desconocido, corríamos muchos peligros ahí, y sin embargo, ¿solo nos salvaríamos con las alas y con nuestro buen físico? No estaba cien por ciento convencida.

En ese momento apareció Thomas en mi cuarto

aah que rico – dijo mientras pasaba su dedo holográfico por mi brazo y ponía cara de asco - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien haciendo ejercicio – me senté en la cama junto a él – pero con diez minutos creo que basta y sobra, por mucho tiempo

Tan sosa que saliste mujer, deberías ser activo como yo – comenzó a saltar y a correr por todas partes, como siempre

Creo que tu eres hiperactivo – de pronto entró Sol y el griterío fue insoportable.

¡Amigo que bueno que viniste! – de verdad que si este tipo no conseguía novia de en dos meses yo iba a comenzar a pensar que era gay, ¡Cómo era posible que fuera tan buen amigo de Sol Dios santo!

Se fueron felices de la vida y yo me fui a la habitación de Selene, había estado triste todos estos días y yo no podía entender por que. A veces ella era muy extraña, estaba en su propio mundo y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera para pedir algo, a veces era muy extrovertida, quizás demasiado, como los días que habíamos estado en la Tierra.

Cuando entré estaba sentada en su cama jugando con un pedazo de papel, sí lo sé demasiado ociosa, se veía demasiado calmada como para molestarla, pero estaba casi segura que sabía lo que le pasaba y era la única oportunidad para decírselo, antes de que ella cambiara su forma de pensar y no dejara que nadie le hablara.

Selene – dejó su papel y me miró, no dijo nada claramente, pero sabía que tenía que seguir a pesar de todo – quizás esté equivocada, pero necesito saberlo si es así – nada, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, no éramos tan cercanas y a Selene no parecía agradarle mi visita, para nada – mmm… veo que te hiciste muy amiga de Philippe cuando estuvimos allá – respiré profundo – y creo que es por él por quien estás mal.

No me dijo nada, pero la expresión de sus ojos cambió, y ahí tuve la confirmación de lo que estaba pensando, evidentemente le gustaba Philippe y mucho. Me senté en su cama y seguí con mi monologo.

Pero, no puedes estar así por él, quiero decir, lo conociste solo por dos días, entiendo que estás fascinada por su personalidad, él es realmente fantástico y un buen amigo, además muy simpático, pero sigue siendo un desconocido para ti amiga, y tienes que superarte – levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos, con un dolor desgarrador en sus ojos, lo que hizo más incompresible la situación, no era posible que se enamorara tan rápido

¿nunca haz sentido que conoces a una persona desde antes? – no, nunca me habían pasado cosas como esas, quizás era demasiado insensible – bueno eso me pasó con Philippe, fue como reencontrar a un viejo amor en cuanto lo ví, no sé por que si no nos conocíamos en ninguna parte, además el es de la Tierra, pero en cuanto lo vi sentí unas ganas terrible de correr hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle cuando lo había extrañado – miró hacia abajo nuevamente – juro que no era producto del alcohol, en esos momentos estaba completamente sobria, es solo que mi alma sintió – suspiró -lo peor no es eso, obviamente, si no el hecho de que nunca más lo volveré a ver, y aunque así fuera lo nuestro es imposible, yo soy un hada, no puedo rebelarle así como así mi "verdadera identidad" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos – por que. . . no lo tomaría bien, no es normal para un humano cosas como estas.

Y menos para él. Era un tipo demasiado incrédulo, para todos los aspectos de la vida, y más para algo así. Sus padres le habían quitado la fantasía a su vida desde pequeño, el siempre supo que Papá Noel no existía, aunque yo lo dudo, que la vida era difícil, que los cuentos de princesa eran solo cuentos, sus padres siempre le dijeron, indirectamente claro, que su vida sería miserable, que nunca podría hacer algo maravilloso, ni increíble, que nunca podría tener los súper poderes de superman, ni nada por el estilo. Así que comprenderán como se burlaba de mí cuando yo le decía que era un hada, o cuando le hablaba de Aranza, cuando pequeños solo se reía, pero una vez como a los doce años fue a decirle a mi mamá, que yo tenía alucinaciones con mi muñeca, recuerdo que me enojé mucho esa vez, por que mi hermana dio la genial idea de botar mi muñeca, aunque claro yo la escondí muy bien hasta que después de un tiempo el tema se olvidó y nunca más hable con el de algo así.

Por lo que no creo que sería fácil decirle la verdad acerca de nuestras vidas, a menos de que se lo mostráramos.

Abracé a Selene y comprendí que quizás este problema no sería tan fácil de resolver

pero . . . – me miró con cara de traviesa, como una niña pequeña y sonrió, ¿Eso es lo que hacía el amor en la gente? ¿Convertirlos en niños otra vez? – la verdad es que. . . le dije que a pesar de que vivíamos lejos, nos seguiríamos viendo. . . por que. . . le inventé que tenía familia allá así que, quedamos de juntarnos – le sonreí, después de todo, podría ser posible que ese amor funcionara, aunque fuera a la distancia – hoy día, el problema está en que. . . tengo que ir a trabajar, y mis papás no pueden saber que me estoy yendo de la dimensión.

Yo te puedo ayudar, puedo ir a trabajar por ti, los días en que tu estés con Philippe claro – me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

Pero . . . mis padres se darían cuenta de que no eres yo, así que no creo que sea posible

Bueno solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de que no se den cuenta de que no soy su hija, no creo que sea tan difícil.

La verdad estaba muy equivocada, si era difícil. Mi poder mental no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer creer a alguien que era otra persona, y menos si tenía que estar trabajando al mismo tiempo, así que tuvimos que hacerlo de otra forma. Realmente tuvimos que concentrarnos. La idea era juntar nuestros poderes para tratar de hacer que nos concedieran la libertad de cambiar nuestra apariencia, en un libro de la biblioteca decía que alguna vez lo habían hecho, pero que solo funcionaba si la luna te concedía el poder para cambiar tu forma, y tenías que tener una razón realmente poderosa. Aunque teníamos bastantes ventajas ya que Selene era descendiente directa de la Luna, de ahí venía su poder de hecho, así que no nos asustó el hecho de que como una nota del autor en el libro decía que era muy peligroso ya que la Luna era demasiado sensible, y podía enojarse. La luna era la única que siempre cambiaba, tenía como cuatro fases en las que podía transformarse, e incluso desaparecer, así que era la indicada.

Pero a pesar de eso no sentia que nada extraño estuviera pasando, además ¿Cómo iba a saber cuando nos diera su consentimiento?. Lamentablemente y para ser sincera esto solo estaba siendo una perdida de tiempo, nunca lo íbamos a lograr. Decidí no engañarnos más y abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la cara de Selene, muy concentrada por cierto y con la cara hacia la luna.

Selene esto es una perdida de tiempo, no esta funcionando – pero la chica no me escuchaba, estaba como en estado de transe – ¡Selene! – le grité y le menee el brazo quizás con demasiada fuerza

Al instante abrió los ojos abruptamente y estos se abrieron de una manera increíble. Se paró en seguida y buscó algo en su bolso que luego puso entre mis manos, era un espejo y realmente no podía creer lo que veía. **¡Yo era Selene!**


	14. Selene

Lo más dificil de todo esto no era parecerme a Selene, ya que el efecto de la luna funcionaba a la perfección. Lo peor era dejar de ser tan yo.

Ella era totalmente distinta a mí, dulce, tierna, amable, sumisa, cariñosa, sin ningún problema para expresarse, suave, en fin una típica y hermosa niña. ¿Cómo iba a mantener casi toda la noche la espalda erguida y la sonrisa en mi cara? Un suplicio por supuesto.

Me tiré en la cama a esperar a que fuera la hora de irme, a Selene la pasaba a buscar su padre así que tenía que esperar a que él llegara, a esperar a que "mi padre" viniera

¡Selene que haces acá! – mierda Coral, como no había pensado en que ella llegaría, después de todo también era su habitación. Le sonreí sin saber que decirle. . . – Bueno no importa, tengo algo que contarte

¿Qué cosa? – me miró extrañada, al parecer no estaba actuando bien el papel – cuéntame amiga

Bueno, es que aún estoy complicada por el tema – asentí como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando – tu sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por que mis padres me obligaron – esperen, ¿me estaban hablando de Dylan? – pero sé que va a llegar un día en que el me tenga que pedir matrimonio, y en ese caso, no puedo decirle que no

¿matrimonio? – no pude guardarme las palabras, Coral no se podía casar con Dylan, ósea con nadie.

Sí, sabes que son las reglas y que aun que el no quisiera casarse se vería obligado, más por mis padres, tu sabes como son. Y yo sería la mujer más infeliz del mundo, sabes que no lo amo, y el otro día cuando me besó . . .

¡¿TE BESO? – la miré sorprendida con las manos tapándome la boca

Pero si te conté – se rió mientras yo sudaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, o más bien con el de Selene, también sonreí demasiado nerviosa – Bueno cuando me besó, no sentí nada, pero me pareció extraño que lo hiciera, si no estábamos en presencia de mis padres, creo. . . me da miedo que él se esté enamorando realmente de mí, ¿Qué hago amiga? – Coral puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas y suspiró. No estaba en condiciones de aconsejar a nadie y menos a ella, mi cara era un monumento a la gente desconcertada, por que realmente estaba atónita con la noticia, no podía ser posible que Dylan estuviera enamorado de ella, si bueno. . . me había besado y sentí que yo le gustaba. De pronto sonó mi celular, más bien el de Selene, era su padre.

No me sentía para nada cómoda con esto de estar atendiendo a la gente. No tenía equilibrio y vaya que se necesitaba para caminar por la pista de baile llena de personas con copas en una bandeja, estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a botar todos las bebidas y ahí sería mi fin. Me senté en la barra dos segundos a descansar y apareció la que debía ser la madre de Selene, no sabía que hacer si me hablaba, nunca había tenido una relación con mi mamá, así que ¿Cómo se le hablaba a una madre?

¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy lenta hoy – me dijo la mujer tomándome la mano

No sé mami, es que estoy cansada

¿mami? – la mujer se rió – se nota que estas cansada, ¿Cómo no reconoces a tu tía favorita?

No pude hacer nada más que reírme y pedir perdón, avergonzada. Estaba segura que esto no iba a terminar bien, para nada. En ese momento apareció el padre de Selene, no habíamos tenido contacto alguno con él en el camino al FruttyBar, así que no sabía muy bien como era.

¿y esta niñita que hace aquí descansando?. ¡vamos a trabajar Selene que por eso te tengo.

Me quedé un poco impresionada al ver la forma en que su papá trataba a mi amiga, pero no podía hacer nada por que bueno. . . si ella lo aceptaba, no podía hacerme la rebelde ahora por que al final sería ella la que terminaría castigada. Me fui a atender a más gente, exhausta ya, nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida

Y de pronto llegaron los chicos, no sabía que venían, así que me acerqué a ellos para desconectarme un poco del trabajo

- ¡Hola!, ¿Qué hacen acá? – todos me saludaron, aunque en verdad no venían todos solo Matthew, Dylan, Brisa y Connor

- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? No me digas que no practicaste la canción – mierda, ¿Por qué Selene no me había contado estos detalles

- mmm… - suspiré, ni siquiera sabía tocar la guitarra, ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? – la verdad es que lo intenté pero, no tuve tiempo. . . Brisa sabe que he estado muy ocupada, con la escuela y el trabajo, de verdad lo siento no pude

- Bueno no importa, aquí están las partituras, practica ahora – todos se veían tan confiados en que yo lo haría bien, pero nadie sabía que yo no era la verdadera Selene, y había prometido no decírselo a nadie.

Traté de excusarme diciendo que tenía que trabajar y que mi padre estaría muy enojado si dejaba el puesto, pero lamentablemente para mí, el padre de Selene no tuvo ningún problema cuando Dylan le preguntó si podía cubrir mi puesto mientras practicaba. Genial.

Ahí estaba yo en el piano, con unas partituras que no entendía y a media hora de tocar una canción que no sabía. Recuerdo que alguna vez un compañero había intentado enseñarme a tocar en la escuela, pero había sido todo un fracaso, mis habilidades musicales eran casi nulas y no esperaba que algún día iba a necesitarlas, estos eran los momentos en que envidiaba a mi hermana y a su increíble talento.

Me rendí a los pocos segundos, pero llegó Brisa e hizo la pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué te pasa?, obviamente no le dije la verdad, le respondí que estaba cansada y que no podía tocar, traté de decirle que verdaderamente no podía, que el cerebro no me respondía y mis dedos parecían acalambrados. No me hizo caso y me dijo:

Selene yo se que tu puedes, además lo haz hecho un montón de veces, tu tienes el poder para hacer que tus nervios no se noten. Nos ha pasado otras veces que no te sabes la canción a cinco minutos de salir, pero siempre la sacas, ahora anda a trabajar, diré que no te molesten.

Ese era el mejor consejo que había escuchado jamás, pero para alguien que de verdad sabía tocar el piano, no para mí que me estaba haciendo pasar por un músico de excelencia. Además seguía siendo solo yo, no tenía el poder de la luna, no podía tocar piano, solo era yo Abril la tonta niña, pesada, celosa, egoista, con el poder mental . . . ¡Hay por Dios! No podía creer cuan tonta había sido hasta ese momento! Seguía siendo yo, por lo tanto mis poderes estaban aún conmigo.

Estaba segura que podía hacer que cualquier persona escuchara la canción en sus mentes sin que yo estuviera tocando, solo necesitaba escucharla.

Corrí hacia Connor que me mostró la canción que tenía grabada en un aparato tecnológico obviamente. La escuché repetidamente hasta que pude encontrar la melodía que tocaba el piano, genial mi problema estaba solucionado.

No seguí "ensayando" y me fui a la playa un rato, antes de volver a trabajar para poder tocar, si no el padre de Selene no me daría permiso, aunque Dylan probablemente estaba agotado después de media hora de trabajo, pero luego me disculparía.

te dije que te iba a salir – miré hacia atrás y era Connor el que me hablaba. Se acercó lentamente mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que me perturbaba un poco, y puso sus manos en mi cintura, en realidad en la de Selene – eres la mejor mi amor.

¡Mi amor!, no sabía que tenían una relación, ósea, imposible si ella se había ido a la Tierra por que estaba enamorada de Philippe.

¿Qué te ocurre? – traté de sacar sus manos de mi cintura, pero me tomó con más fuerza

Nada linda – corrió un mechón de mi pelo violeta - ¿acaso no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez?

No – lo empujé un poco, visiblemente incómoda con su cercanía. El problema no era que besara a Selene, enserio no eran celos, pero indirectamente, o directamente, me iba a besar a mí, ¡de nuevo!, y no quería – por favor aléjate.

Claramente no me hizo caso y me besó, de una manera distinta a la primera vez, quizás por que era una persona distinta. Esta vez fue más dulce, más tierno y mucho más cuidadoso, como sí realmente estuviera enamorado de Selene, como si no fuera solo pasión. ¿podía ser posible que a Connor le gustara mi amiga, o quizás incluso que estuviera enamorado? Por favor hace solo días estaba celoso por que yo me había ido a la biblioteca con Dylan, sus sentimientos no podían cambiar así de fácil, a menos de que lo que pasó conmigo hubiera sido solo una equivocación, lo que sería la mejor noticia que podría recibir.

La canción fue un éxito y todos me felicitaron por ser tan genial pianista, yo solo sonreía por fuera y me mataba de la risa por dentro, no podía creer que no hubiera habido ninguna complicación en engañar así a la gente, después de todo, mi poder tenía muchas ventajas.

Pero aún así, seguía preocupada por el tema Connor, ¿Qué le pasaba?¿como cambiaba sus sentimientos tan rápidamente?.


End file.
